Winx Mission to Earth
by AnythingFanfiction13
Summary: In this adventurous, high steak, thrilling story the Winx Club and Specialists are sent to Gardenia on Earth to find out more about the Jewels. There is only one problem; Blooms annoying cousins are over for the last few weeks of summer vacation. Along the way they discover secrets about the Jewels, each other, and Bloom's mysterious past. Sorry if they seem OOC, I only own my OC's
1. Mission and Anger

Mission and Anger

Bloom's P.O.V

The Winx and I are sitting around our dorm when we hear a light knocking on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I jump up from my spot in the circle to see who is. I open the door to find Ms. Griselda staring down at me

"Girls, Miss. Faragonda would like to see you in her office immediately." She says in a worried but stern voice.

"What is it?" I ask. "Is something wrong?"

"I, honestly, don't know." Was her reply before swiftly turning on her heel and marching away.

"Well, come on, Girls! Miss. F wants us in her office ASAP." I can hear Stella's muffled groan from the doorway as I stifle a laugh. "What is it now, I need my beauty sleep!" She wines.

"Oh, stop complaining." Musa says. "I'll race you!" And with that, she was off.

We make our way to Miss. Faragonda's office as fast as we can, Aisha winning the race. By the time everyone has arrived Aisha is standing with her arms crossed and a winning smirk plastered to her face. "What took you guys so long?" She asks innocently. "Ha ha, very funny. Just knock on the stupid door." Says a now very pissed off Stella. Before I even lift my arm to knock I hear someone inside say, "Oh, just get in here already, will you? I want to get on with the meeting." That voice sounds distinctly like Riven. I guess the other guys thought so too because within the blink of an eye Musa was through the door.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" She asks. Before anyone gets the chance to explain, Miss. F cuts in. "I asked them to come so that they may assist you on your newest mission."

"Another mission? I just wanna go to sleeeeep." Stella complains again.

"Yes, we know Stella." Says a rather annoyed Tecna. "You need your beauty sleep.'"

"Well I do!" She huffs.

"Girls, girls! Let me explain." Miss F cuts in once again. "I am sending you to Gardenia because I need you to get a very valuable set of magical Jewels. But remember; no one is allowed to know you have magic or anything about the magical dimension."

"If you just want us to find a bunch of special rocks then why do the guys have to be there?" Musa speaks up.

"I want the boys there to protect you because it appears that Baltor is also very interested in the Jewels. You know how he is, he can be quiet violent at times, and especially when it comes to getting something he wants."

I hear Musa snort behind me. "Yah, we learned _that_ the hard way."

"Bloom," She continues like she didn't notice Musa's comment. "I wanted to know if your parents could lend a hand in supplying a shelter for you and the girls. We will have to find an apartment to rent out for the boys."

"I will have to call and ask them but it is the last few weeks of summer vacation back on Earth so I wouldn't get your hopes up. We usually have someone stay over with us, like my grandparents or an Aunt and Uncle."

"That is not a problem; we can find an apartment for you girls too, if needed."

"I'll call right now." I said reaching for my phone which was in my back jean pocket. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. My mom picked up on about the third ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, Bloom sweetie, how are you?" You could hear the happiness in her voice but there was something else there too.

"I'm good. I am actually calling because of a mission. Hold on a sec, I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Okay." I pressed the button so that everyone could hear.

"Mom, say 'Hi' too the Winx, The guys, and Miss. Faragonda." I said.

"Hello, everyone!" They all said a 'Hi' or a 'Hey' back.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me, Bloom?"

"I was wondering if the Winx could stay with us until the mission is done?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I'm sorry sweetie, normally I would say 'yes' but all your cousins are coming over and-" I stopped her.

"What do you mean _all _of my cousins?" I question, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I literally mean _ALL _of you cousins."

"Even the evil ones?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Bloom. Brooke and Taylor are NOT evil, no matter how many times you deny it." She says sternly.

"Oh, yah?" I say, getting slightly angry now. "And do you remember what happened last time I saw them?" I know I got her there. I can almost see her rolling her eyes now.

"There will be no further discussion on this topic; however, I do have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Does your," she clears her throat. "_hair_ still catch on fire when you get mad? Like REALLY mad?"

I smile sheepishly and sink further back in my sear while muttering a quiet "Maybe."

"Well, you might want to take me off speaker phone and step away from anything flammable." Slowly I get up, trying to avoid the stares and questioning looks from her friends. I scurry over to the corner of the room as fast as I can. "What is it?" I asked while trying to remain completely calm. Bracing myself for anything.

"You remember… _Colin_, don't you?" As soon as his name leaves her mouth I can feel the flames begin to surround me.

I hear Flora's soothing voice behind me. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Just peachy." The venom in my voice is crystal clear. "Miss. Faragonda, May I be excused." It is more than a statement than a question.

"Of course, my dear. Be back when you're done."

I don't respond I just slam the doors open and stomp out into the hall.

"What do you want to tell me about that worthless excuse of a human being?" I demand.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this but…"

"Yes?" I am trying to calm down as best as I can but the longer I think about him the more I want to watch my Dragon Flame burn him to a crisp.

"He was bailed out of jail."

I wince. "He. Is. WHAT?" I shriek, my voice getting louder after every word. My hair as officially ignited and I am filled with the most powerful emotions. Anger, hatred, worry, and pain are clouding my vision. My skin has turned pale yet I am surrounded with a crackling blaze. Obviously the others herd my outburst because they sprinted out of the office. Sky reached me first, the others following in his wake.

"I will call you back before we arrive in Gardenia."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you."

"You too." I spit back, feeling the flames coursing through my veins.

I slowly turned the face the others and crush the phone in my bare hand. The pieces crumble to the ground as Sky takes one more step towards me.

"Dang." I hear Riven mutter. "Now I know, never piss her off." I see everyone- even Miss. F- nod their heads slightly in agreement.

"Bloom," Sky says. "Do you want to take about it?"

"No." That one harsh word caused everyone to flinch.

"How about we go back to the meeting?" He asks as gently as possible.

"The girls can catch me up tonight. I'm going to blow off some steam." I say.

"Want me to come?" He looks hope full.

"Miss. Faragonda?" She startles. "Can he come?"

"That's alright with my dear, just be careful."

"Of course." Sky walks up to me and takes my hand as we walk away from the scene.

*Later that day*

After a cooling down by the lake, blasting rocks, Sky and I made up some games. I create a fire ball and throw it to Sky. Sky has to hit it with his sword back to me which I then have to dodge. It improves both of our reflexes. Now we are sitting at a tree trunk overlooking the lake. My head is in Sky's lap as he plays with my hair.

"Hey!" He says excitedly. "Do you want to go for a swim?" That brings a smile to my face too.

"Yes!" I am practically bouncing.

"But we don't have swim suits." His smile disappears.

I remover my head from his lap and sit so I am straddling him. I pull my face close to his, bypassing his lips and whisper, "We could always just swim in our underwear." He shivers and I smirk.

"Okay." He agrees. "But first…" He trails off.

Suddenly his hands are on my waist and he is pulling me closer to him and our lips are moving in sync. My hands are twisted trough his hair as his lips move down my jaw then my neck as he suck on my skin. "Sky." I moan as his hands cup my butt and his lips trail back up to mine. My hands travel down as they creep under his shirt. We split apart for a few seconds so I can pull it off him completely. I don't even know where it went. All I know is that as soon as it was gone we were right back to where we left off. I was wearing a white button up blouse with a cyan blue statement necklace with a black skater skirt. I have no idea where my shoes went. His hands work their way to my buttons holding my shirt together as he undoes them, never removing his lips from mine. As soon as we are both shirtless his lips move back down my neck, this time stopping at my breasts. I reach my hands down to unzip his jeans as are lips reunite again. I wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly gets up and sets me down on my feet. He kicks breaks the kiss again to kick off his pants as I do the same with my skirt. I crash my lips to his and wrap my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my waist. Again he kisses my neck and I sigh with pleasure until I realize, "Sky, if I get a mark and my parents see we are both screwed." He slowly pulls away and places one last kiss on my lips before throwing me over his shoulder and running into the glistening lake. "Sky!" I shriek. "Don't you dare throw me in there!" I playfully pound on his back with my fists.

"Oh, Bloom. Dear, sweet, beautiful Bloom." He starts.

"Yes?"

"Have a nice swim!"

"_You little—" *_SPLASH*

I swam up to the surface to find Sky smirking down at me. I reach my hand out of the water and say, "You could, at the very least, pull me back out."

He rolls his eyes. "Say please." Now it's _my_ turn to roll my eyes. I put on a fake innocent smile. "Please, oh handsome Sky, would you be as kind as to pull me out of the water?" This causes him to smirk.

"Only because you said please." He reaches down to grip my hand but I pull him in instead. He glares at me as he comes up for air. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. It feels good. "I hate you." He says. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist while tangling my hands in his hair. He- by reflex –puts his hands on my hips so I don't fall.

"No you don't. You _love_ me." I drag out the 'Love'. "And I love you."

"Fine." He huffs. "I love you too." He gives me a peck on the lips before setting me down in the water which comes up to my stomach.

For the rest of the day we play in the water, have a nap under the shade of a tree, and cuddle up to watch the sunset. Tomorrow we will start the mission, not to mention the millions of annoying cousins, and I'll be home for yet another interesting visit to Gardenia.

To home.


	2. Time to go

Time to Go

Bloom's P.O.V

Everyone was all packed up and ready to go. The guys would be here any minute now. As soon as I got back last night the girls made me spill everything about my time with Sky. I left out the part where we made out. We also decided to have a huge slumber party considering I would be sleeping at my house for the next couple weeks while we were on the mission. The girls and guys live in an apartment building about a block away and, sadly, they can both look out there windows and see into my back yard.

"I better call my mom and tell her we are coming." I say while pulling out my spare phone, because my other one is now a melted blob of wire and metal, and dialing home.

"Okay, but hurry back, Sweetie!" Flora called as I walked away with my phone to my ear.

"I'll only be a minute, don't worry!" I said back.

This time my dad picked up on the first ring. "Hi Bloom, we were expecting you."

"Hey, Dad. Were on are way over now."

"No problem Honey. Where are you parking your ship?"

"I don't think we are taking a ship. We will probably just teleport." I say.

He hesitates. I can hear my mom in the back ground. "Honey, your mother says she is sorry about yesterday."

I take a deep breath. "It's fine. Just don't talk about my past, or… _Colin," _I spit out. "to my friends. I would prefer they didn't know."

"Sure thing, Pumpkin."

"I have to go. I love you dad, tell mom I love her too."

"We love you too, Bloom. Bye!"

I clicked my phone off and walked towards the others. Stella spotted me first and looked at me with concern. "Bloom, your eyes." She gasped. "There glowing."

"Sorry, Stella. My parents just told me some bad news, that's all."

"What's wrong?" All the girls are looking at me now.

"They were talking to me about something that they said yesterday. I'm fine."

"Does Sky know why you were so mad yesterday?" Tecna asks.

"Nope. And I am not telling anyone. Besides, you'll probably know by the end of the mission anyways."

"Oh." They all look down disappointed. "You know you can tell us anything, right?" Aisha asked looking hopeful.

"I know. I would just prefer not to tell."

"What would you prefer not to tell?" A new voice asked while two strong arms hugged me from behind. Before I can respond Musa cuts in. "We wanted to know what her mom said yesterday that made her burst into a human fireball." By this point the rest of the guys had arrived.

"We were all curious too but Sky said he didn't know." Brandon said.

"Then he said even if he had known he wouldn't have told us." Helia added.

"Awww, Sky." I said turning around to face him. He smiled down at me. I reached up and planted a long kiss on his lips. Then I whispered in his ear, "That just earned you a whole lot of brownie points for later." When I pull back he has the cutest boyish grin ever. I turn back around to fin everyone watching us. "What did you say to him to make look so smug?" Riven asked. I simply shrugged.

"Before we go I should warn you guys. Most boys around there go for any girl they see and are total players. They are also very immature and extremely annoying when you get to know them. Most of the girls there are stuck-up, rich, brats that couldn't care less if you are in a relationship with one of the guys and they will walk strait up to your boyfriend and kiss him. Some guys will do that to the girls too."

I pause to look at everyone's reaction so far before continuing.

"If this does happen, and it most likely will there is no need to start a fight with anyone _or _get jealous unless I say so because I can read people on Earth and I know how they act. That being said if they kiss lasts for more than 3 seconds without you breaking it, and again I will judge the time, then I will personally throw you in the river with a weight attached to your foot. Guy or girl. Clear?"

As soon as everyone is out of there shock they all nod and say "Yes, ma'am"

"I'm glad we covered that. Now. Let's go!" I shout and everyone erupts in cheers. "Stella, would you do the honors?"

She curtsies. "I would love to." She tosses her ring up and shouts "Solaria!" A staff forms and she opens up a portal. I step in after Stella and everyone follows. We end up in the alleyway a minute away from my house. I grab Sky's hand and we make our way over to my house. On our way over I hear my name being called out. I turn around and see one of the kids I use to babysit come running over to us. He slams into me and wraps his tiny arms around my legs I bend down to look at the little 6-year-old. He is crying.

"What's wrong, Steven?" I pick him up so he's on my hip.

"I lost m-my mommy!" He wails.

"Shhh. I will get your mommy okay?"

He looks my in the eye. "Really?" He sniffles.

"Really." I answer.

He holds out his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie Promise." I lock our pinkies together and his face breaks out into a grin.

"YAY!" He smiles and kisses me on the cheek then snuggling into my chest. All the girls 'Awww' while the guys just look confused. I pulled out my old phone from when I was on earth and speed dial Steven's mom's cell phone. She picks up on the second ring. "Bloom?" She asks. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"My, I haven't seen you in years! I would love to stay and chat but I am looking for Steven. He's lost!" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"That's why I called. I found him. Where are you?"

"I am just coming around the corner on- Oh! I see you!"

She hangs up the phone and so do I.

"There you are my baby!" I hear a women shriek. "Oh, Bloom. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." I say passing her a now sleeping Steven.

"I better get him home." She nods to the sleeping child in her arms.

"No problem, we will catch up soon!"

"Bye!"

I turn back to my friends and sign. "Now that that's over, let's go home!" Everyone nods in agreement and I clutch onto Sky's hand again.

As we are walking he whispers, "That was really cute, seeing you act motherly towards Steven." I look up and smile. "I've known him since he was born. He used to call me mama when I was babysitting him." The memory brings a smile to my face. Sky leans down and gives me a quick kiss before letting go of my hand and slipping it around my waist, pulling me closer. I rest my head on his shoulder.

Finally we make it to my house and I ring the doorbell. My mom opens the door with my dad behind her. "Bloom!" They cheer and we have a big family hug. After releasing me they welcome everyone in. "Hi Winx! Hey guys!" My mom greats. I lead them to the living room and we all sit down.

After a few hours of chatting everyone has gone back to their apartment except for Stella. The doorbell goes off again and I see my mom go to get it. I hear my mom call for my dad. She sounds panicked and worried.

"Do you need any help mom?"

"NO!" she yells. I jump, I have never heard her with so much terror in her voice.

"Mom are you okay?" I ask.

"Bloom, stay in the living room. MIKE! NOW!"

My dad goes running by mom comes running to me.

"Mom, what's going on? What's wrong?" I ask. She is pale and breathing deeply. She just ignores me and looks at Stella.

"Stella, teleport to the Winx apartment. NOW! I'll call 911!"

"WHY DO WE NEED TO CALL 911? TELL ME!"

"Stella, this is to protect Bloom. Do it NOW!"

"PROTECT ME FROM WHAT!" I scream.

Everything is going fuzzy; the world is going black around the edges. I stumble towards the window and try to see what's going on. I can't look out the window because my mom slammed the blinds closed. Before I know it I'm in Stella's apartment.

"STELLA, TAKE ME BACK NOW BEFORE MY PARENTS GET HURT!" I roar.

"I-I can't." Just then the doors bursts open and the rest of my friends come in.

"What's wrong? Are you guys hurt?" Aisha asks alarmed.

"STELLA'S GOING TO BE IF SHE DOESN'T TAKE ME BACK THIS SECOND!"

"Bloom, y-your mom s-said to keep you here n-no matter what." She stutters. I can hear sirens in the back ground getting closer.

"Oh, god." I whisper.

I run as fast as I can to the stairs hearing Stella screams fill the air.

"SOMEONE STOP HER BEFORE SHE GETS HERSELF KILLED!" That's all it took to get every single one of my friends running after my as fast as they could. I burst through the doors to the building went speeding down the street. I could see the back of my house from here.

It was on fire.


	3. The Attack

The Attack

Bloom's P.O.V

Screams and sirens. That's all I could hear. My childhood house was up in flames. I knew I couldn't transform but I had to do something. I kept running until I reached the house. Policemen and Firefighters are scattered everywhere. I was about to run right through the bust down doors and to my parents but a cop can to hold me back. I managed to get away but he had called backup and I was now being held down by 5 different.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! MY PARENTS ARE IN THERE!"

"Ma'am, we are doing everything we can to get them out, please stand back."

"BLOOM! BLOOM!" I could hear my friend's calls getting closer. An officer went to get them. After a minute of police pushing me back anytime I got close to the house my friends came. My screams seemed to eco off of every building. Sky was trying to hold me back but eventually Riven and Brandon had to help him hold me.

"SKY LET ME GO!" I dropped to the ground as I heard shots being fired inside the house. I couldn't take it anymore. I transformed and cast an invisibility spell.

"Bloom! Where are you?" I heard everyone screaming for me. As soon as I was free from their grasp I untransformed and became visible again. This time I made it to the door. "Bloom, NO!" Was the last thing I heard before diving into the destruction.

Flames swallowed my house. I ran up the stairs until I found my family in a big purple bubble. The bubble was made of dark magic.

"FIRE CATCHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The blazing flames licked at my skin as I absorbed it until nothing was left I ran up to my parents and helped them both up. They both had one arm around my neck as I slowly made my way down the charred steps and outside the house. Everyone cheered as we stepped into the night sky. Too officers came up to me and took my parents into the awaiting ambulances. "BLOOM! BEHIND YOU!" Before I had time to react I was held in one spot and a knife to my neck.

"IF ANYONE MOVES THE GIRL DIES!"

I knew who that voice belonged too. I knew it too well. It belonged to the one any only, cruel hearted, Colin.

"Good." He said. "Now lower our weapons." No one did. "Very well then."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and hot, sticky blood drip down my leg. I whimper, trying to hide my fear. Several gasps come from the crowd. I find the Winx club in the mess of people. All the girls are crying and the guys are fighting of tears. I focus all my powers and before I can do anything I feel the knife cut deeper into my throat. I scream in pain. And light his coat on fire. He doesn't know what to do, and clearly wasn't expecting that so he loosened his grip enough for me to slip out and run. I dashed into the crowd and fell into Sky's arms. I looked down at the blade sticking out of my side and pulled it out. Stella fainted as Brandon caught her. The other girls hid their faces into their boyfriend's chests.

"F-flora, can you heal it please?" Slowly she made her way over to me and pressed her hand to my bleeding side. I could see her struggling to fight the tears but let a couple slip through her eyes that are squeezed shut. She then does the same to my neck. I was covered in blood. I looked at Flora's hand and Sky's shirt both caked in blood as well.

"You guys should head back. Go get some rest, It's been a long day." They just nod and walk away, tears still staining their cheeks and Brandon carrying Stella, bridal style, trailing behind the others. Sky still has me wrapped in his arms.

"I am staying with you." He says. "Let's go talk to your parents and see if they are okay."

"Sky—"

"I'm staying. No matter what." He cuts me off. I walk right in front of him.

"Thank you." I whisper, planting a kiss on his lips. "You're welcome." He replies, kissing me again. It took us a few minutes to make our way to my parents through all the commotion. They said they were both alright, just have a cough. An officer walks up to us and looks down at me. "The city of Gardenia would like to thank you. The mayor would like to reward you and your family by letting you say in Gardenia Mansion for a month while your house is being rebuilt. What do you say?"

"I have a couple questions."

"Ask away." He says.

"Can we use the two guesthouses in the back to house my friends? They are on holiday with me and now they don't really have anywhere to go except two small, crumby apartments."

"I will allow it. Just make sure they are left the way you found them."

"Okay, last question, and this is a two-parter. Part one; how many bedrooms does it have? Part two; Can the rest of my family stay with us in the main house? They were supposed to stay with us over the holidays but we don't really have a house to keep them anymore…" I trail off.

"It has about 15 bedrooms, 4 stories, 5 bedrooms on the 2nd,3rd,and 4th floor. They each have their own bathroom. And there are 6 bedrooms in each guest house, 3 stories, 3 bedrooms on the 2nd and 3rd floors. They also have their own bathrooms each. To answer your second question, yes, your family can stay with you in the main house."

"Thank you very much!" I say as politely as possible. "Mom, Dad, can we do it?"

"Okay, sweetie. Go tell your friends."

Sky wraps his arm around me and I hug him around the waist as we walk. After walking away from the burnt house I decide to lighten the mood. "Sky?" I ask.

"What is it?" He looks down at me.

"Are you ticklish?" I ask with an evil grin.

His eyes widen. "N-no." He stutters out.

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe." He smirks.

"Well. That answer just won't do." I say.

I begin to tickle him. Apparently he was lying because right now he can't contain his laughter. Every time he tries to escape I tighten my vise-like grip and tickle him even more. As soon as we reach the apartment he picks my up and slings me over his shoulder. I am having a laugh attack so every time I try to tell him to put me down I explode in a fit of laughter. He walks up the stairs and pounds on the door the Winx's rooms. Flora opens the door to let us in, me still on Sky's shoulder. Suddenly I am thrown onto a couch and I burst into another fit of laughter. I just noticed that everyone was here and they are all looking at me weirdly.

In between laughs I manage to get out just one, simple question. "W-what are you looking at?"

"Dude. I think you broke Bloom." I hear Brandon mutter to Sky.

"Bloom has some good news to share." Sky said. He glanced in my direction. "When she calms down."

After another full minute of laughing I finally stop. "THANK THE GREAT DRAGON SHE STOPPED!" Riven shouted.

"HEY!" I screamed back.

"Bloom, do you want to tell them the news?" Sky asked.

"Okay. How are you guys liking the apartments?" Stella jumped up at this.

"How do we LIKE them? They are tiny, crappy, ugly little boxes with beds made of cardboard and pillows made of bricks! Does the person that made this even have style? And we can't use and magic or even talk about it because STRANGERS live in this building with us!"

"What if I told you that you could move to the guest house of a mansion and each have your own room and bathroom? And still be out of the way enough to use magic in the house?"

"OH MY DRAGON! I LOVE YOU, BLOOM!" Stella jumped on me and gave me a huge hug.

"The only thing is you need to be careful. My entire family will be living in the main Mansion. So no magic in there. There are two guest houses with 6 bedrooms each so one for girls and one for guys."

"WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Everyone yells.

"Right now. They should be sending a car for us anytime now." Everyone has run to their own room before I could finish to get there stuff. Only Sky and I are left in the room. He is standing beside me. I roll my eyes and pull him onto the couch. I place myself on his lap and look in to his soft, blue eyes. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says. I pull his face to mine and kiss him softly. After a minute it starts to get heated. His hands are on my waist while mine a threaded through his hair. I have moved to I am straddling him now. Before we could go any further I hear a whistle come from the door to the hall. The guys are all there smirks plastered to each face. Thankfully the girls are still packing so they didn't see. I get off of Sky and lean my head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I see him wink at the other guys. I reach up and smack him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" He says rubbing where I hit him. "What was that for?"

"I'm not blind. I saw you wink." That shut him up. I pull my lips up to his ear. "Don't worry; there will be plenty of that tonight." I whisper. He shivers. The girls come out and walk to their boyfriends.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

"We're ready. Unless you and Sky want to go back to making out on the couch." Riven grins. I blush and all the Winx turn to me shocked.

"Oh, so none of you have ever made out with your boyfriends?"

"She got us there girls." Tecna said.

"That's what I thought. Now, do you want to move to a Mansion or not?"

"YES!" They all scream and run out.


	4. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Bloom's P.O.V

Last night everyone got settled into their own rooms. Well, everyone except for Sky. He spent the night with me. I woke up with his arm draped over my waist. We wanted to watch a movie last night and I guess we fell asleep. I pulled my face in front of his and gave him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling deeper into his chest. He began to stir 10 minutes later and I was moving around a bit more as well, my eyes starting to adjust to the morning sun streaming in through the window. I lifted my face to his once more and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

He reacted almost instantly, kissing me back. It turned into a full-on make-out session. I finally pulled away. He had a goofy grin on his face. "Good morning to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. If you don't want me to wake you up in the morning by kissing you then I won't." I replied.

"I think you should only be allowed to wake me up like that in the morning."

"You're so naughty." I smirked. "But I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on; let's go see if breakfast is ready." We both got up and got dressed and headed down stairs. Everyone was still asleep so there was no breakfast. "I guess I will have to make some." I huffed. I went to the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, and pancake mix I had pre-made last night. Sky fried up the sausage and bacon while I made the pancakes. Once he was done I made the eggs and he started toasting the toast. He finished before I had fried up all the eggs. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and smiled up at Sky. I was wearing one of his over-sized tee-shirts and a pair of short-shorts. The shirt went down almost to my knees. He was just in basketball shorts, no shirt. I turned back around to continue cooking, a smile now danced across my lips, and Sky was hugging me from behind. I leaned back into him. I heard a soft _click_ and glanced across the room to find Aisha and Nabu with a camera.

"You guys are just too cute!" She squealed. Nabu was smiling at her excitement.

"Who's too cute?" The rest of the gang filed into the room eyeing the food Sky and I prepared.

"Bloom and Sky. Look!" She showed them the picture. I just noticed all the other guys were shirtless too but the girls had on actual P.J's.

I put the now completed eggs onto a plate and everyone helped set up the table.

"Remember guys, my cousins are coming today so now magic. And guys, I would wear shirts to breakfast tomorrow, two of my cousins are evil, Brooke and Taylor, and they will be all over you. They wouldn't care if you were married with kids they would still be all over you."

"If one of those little witches comes after _my_ Brandon I swear I'll break their nose." Stella says.

"Stella!" Flora scolds. "That is Bloom's family."

I laugh. "I wish they weren't. If one of them does I bother you though I would be more than happy to have a little… _talk_ with them. But thank you Flora."

"Can you tell us more about your family and what there like?" Tecna asks.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders slightly.

"Besides the devil duo? Those girls are 16-year-old demons. There is Danny, Ben, and Conner. They are _huge_ trouble makers. Danny is 7; Ben and Conner are both 6. Then there is Annabelle, I call her Bell, and Katy. Bell is only 3 and Katy was one of my best friends, she is my age. Finally there is Ella, she's 5 months old, and Bea who is about 10 and _super _cute!" I say.

"By the way, if you mess with Bell, Katy, Ella or Bea, I will personally kill you." Everyone eyes widen at my harsh comment. "And please, _please_, no asking about my past." I see Riven smirk. I narrow my eyes at him. "If you even _dare_ so help me you will end up at the bottom of Gardenia Beach. Understood?"

"Nope." Riven says popping the 'p'. I make a small fireball in my hand. "You can either ask, or end up with a bald, charred, head." I plainly state. "And that goes for everyone." I say making eyes contact with each pair of eyes around the table.

"Hey, Bloom?" I hear my mom call down.

"Yes?"

"Your father and I are going to get your cousins from the airport but we need 3 drivers, can you take a car and help? Oh! And in a tomorrow your dad and I will be going away for a week so you will have the house to yourself. You're in charge!"

"Okay mom!" I shout up. "We do a lot of shouting in this household." They nod in understanding.

"Stella, a little help with an outfit change?"

"Yes! Okay, so family reunion, and airport pick up." She thinks for a moment before I am covered in a swirling light. I look down and see I am wearing grey uggs with black leggings and a blue tank top and black infinity scarf. My hair is in a high ponytail.

"Bloom, you take the convertible." My dad says while throwing me the keys.

"Okay, dad. Thanks Stella!" I say while running out the door. I jump in the convertible and speed down the long driveway while cranking up the music and putting the roof down. It is a surprisingly sunny winter day and warmer than most. I follow my parent's cars. My dad has the Jeep while my mom has the big van. When we finally get to the airport I saw Katy holding Bell and Bea holding little Ella. I managed to convince my parents to let me have them all in my car. After everyone is in the car I start the vehicle and step on the gas pedal. "I'll race you home!" I call to my parents as I drive by. I can faintly make out an "Oh no you don't! Get in boys!"

I pull into the driveway but don't park in the garage. I stop right at the end. We jump out of the car and Katy and I look at each other before she is in my arms and I'm in hers.

"I love you, sis." She whispers.

"I love you too." I say.

"I heard about last night." Her voice is shaking now.

"I'm okay. I'm right here and I'm okay." I sooth.

Finally she steps back and I can see tears in her eyes yet she doesn't let any fall. Bea comes running over to my and wraps her arms around my waist. I hug her back.

"I missed you." She jumps up and down.

"I missed you too." She smiles up at me. Katy got Bell out or her seat and handed her to me. I adjusted her so she sat comfortably on my hip while Katy got little Ella and hugged her close. "Before we go in I want to warn you, 11 of my friends are in that house." I caution.

"Any boyfriends in the house?" Katy asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe." I smirk back. Bell starts to wake up in my arms.

"BLOOM!" She screams and hugs me close. I give her a kiss on the forehead. We get to the front of the house and I open the door with my free arm just as my dad's car pulls up and stops behind my car. I wave as I allow everyone to go in before me. Bell is still snuggled in my arms as I follow them in.

I hear a squeak come from the living room and all the girls come running out. "Bloomy?" Bell asks. "Who are these people?"

"These people are my friends from school." I point to every individual. "That's Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, and Flora."

"Bloomy?" Musa asks.

"Yes, _Bloomy_. Problem?" I ask.

"Nope."

"You are too cute!" Flora says. "Can I hold you?" She asks Bell nicely.

"Mkay!" Bell stretches out towards Flora and I help show her how to hold a 3-year-old.

Just then the door bursts open and the boys come running through. "BLOOM!" They scream in joy. Ben and Conner both grab on of my legs each while Danny jumps on my back. "Whoa. Nice to see you too boys." I say. The guys come in as soon as I said that. They all look and me and erupt in laughter. I glare at them. "Do you want to get off me now?" I ask. Danny jumps off my back and mutters a "Fine." Ben and Conner both get up and release my legs.

"Come on boys, my mom just pulled up, go get your luggage out of the car and I'll show you to your rooms." They all run out as Brooke and Taylor come in. "Oh, Bloom, you're here."

"No fricking duh. I am the one that got us this Mansion to stay in."

They both roll their eyes in unison. "Whatever. Can you go get are bags? Thanks dear."

"Or you could get them."

"Puh-lease does it _look _like I'm going to go all the way back out there to get my bags." Taylor asks.

"You will unless you want you want a black eye." I warn, eyes narrowing.

Brooke points to her face. "This is my money-maker. Damage it and you'll pay the price."

"Oh, I forgot, you need it to be perfect if you want to make it in the prostitute business." I say.

"HEY!" Taylor shrieks. "At least we don't go to parties and get _so_ drunk that we—" I cut her off by slamming her against the wall. "Shut. Up." I say deathly quiet.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and release Taylor. "Bloom." Katy says. "You know and I know what happened that night." Stella speaks up now. "Why don't us and the guys go to the guest house and cool down a bit." She suggests.

I take a deep breath. "Okay."

Sky comes up to me and wraps his arm around my waist while planting a kiss on my temple. We walk outside. Katy decides to come with us so now she is walking beside me. We spend the rest of the night in the girls guest house in the big living room. The night was filled with laughter and joy until Musa asked something I hopped no one would ask.

"Bloom, what was Taylor talking about?" All eyes turned to me.


	5. Old Friends

Old Friends

Bloom's P.O.V

Katy looked at me and said, "Bloom, you can trust them. They won't think of you differently and you know it was not your fault." I nod.

"Well I guess I can't avoid this any longer." I start. "Well, I had two other boyfriends before I moved here. The first was that ass hat Colin but I will save that story for another day. The second was a guy named Andy."

"How is this relevant to what your cousin was talking about earlier?" Tecna spoke up.

"I'm getting to that. I guess you could call this story 'How I met Andy' but that is not the point." I could feel tense beside me so I whispered in his ear "There is a reason I broke up with him. I love you, and nothing is going to change that, even if you hate me after the story."

"I could never hate you. I love you too." He whispered back. I gave him a quick kiss before continuing.

"Katy and I were invited to a party one year for, a friend of mine's birthday party, Ryo. He had two best friends, Mark and Andy. At the party the only beverage there was the punch. Katy hates punch so she didn't have any but I did. Some idiot decided to spike the punch before they I could get any."

"What does that mean?" Nabu cut in.

"It means someone secretly put alcohol in the punch so that everyone would be drunk. When I had mine I didn't know what they did to it and they made it so you couldn't taste the alcohol but you still had the side effects of it. Let's just say I had way more than one. Katy, do you remember how many I had?"

"I think it was 5 or 6." She shrugged.

"Wow." Nabu breathed. "That's awful."

"Oh, it gets worse." I say. "The rest is still fuzzy but I do remember waking up in a room of people and, um, I was wearing Katy's clothes and she was wearing mine and everyone was puking and it was horrible and there were pictures all over the internet."

"We woke up with different clothes because I went to look for Bloom but she was… a little busy so I went to get a drink. Then another. And another. I can still remember the night but I was definitely drunk. I don't even want to tell you how or why we changed clothes." Katy added.

"What do you mean Bloom was 'a little busy'?" Aisha asked.

"She spent the rest of the night making out with Andy."

"Oh God, I really am a horrible person." I say hiding my head in Katy's shoulder.

"No you aren't Bloom." Sky said. "You only did that because someone got you drunk."

"You're not mad?" I asked lifting my head.

"Not one bit." He assured me with a smile. I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. He held me in his arms and kissed me on the head.

"Wait." I said, realization coursing through me. "Katy, what were you doing that night if you weren't with me?"

She looked down and blushed. "I may have switched between making out with Mark and Ryo."

I burst out laughing. "No way! Where was Roxy?"

"She was working the pole." She replied wiggling her eyebrows. We both broke out into hysterics.

"She… was playing... STRIPPER?" I asked between laughs.

"Wait, you said there were pictures online?" Tecna asked while on her phone.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I think I found them." She says.

"WHAT?" Katy and I yell together. I practically tackle Tecna for her phone and look at the pictures.

There is a picture of me and Andy making out, a picture of Katy throwing up, pictures of me with my legs wrapped around Andy's waist and him kissing my neck, There is even one of Katy, Mark, Ryo, Andy, Roxy, and I in a drinking contest and another one of my winning the drinking contest. There was even a video attached that took on his phone and posted.

In the video it starts with Katy and I both take off are tops, still wearing bras, and switching. Mitzi then comes up to me and we start to fight, I ended up with a broken nail and a few cuts but in the video I managed to give her a broken nose and bruised arms.

"Oh my dragon, I'm the one that gave Mitzi a broken nose?" I screamed!

"Darn, Bloom. I wanted to be the one that broke her nose." I laughed at that.

"Okay, now I have to see that video." Riven said. Everyone wanted to as well.

"I might let you. Just let me watch the rest." I said.

After the fight Ryo started yelling "EVERYONE TO THE POOL!" I grabbed Katy's hand and we stumbled out into the yard. Before we jumped in we stripped down to our underwear and Andy picked me up and tossed me into the pool. Mark did the same to Katy. We swam over to the shallow end and Katy jumped onto my back I through her of as Andy, Mark, and Ryo jumped in the pool, Ryo had given the camera to Roxy. I got up so I was sitting on Andy's shoulders and then standing. Everyone moved out of the way as I did a perfect backflip into the water. The video cut out but when it came back on a second later I was standing on Andy's shoulders again but this time Roxy was standing on Ryo on my right side and Katy was on Mark on my left side. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" We counted. On three we all di a back flip in while holding hands. All were perfect. Mitzi was pretty pissed off at this and started a fight with Katy by scratching her face. I saw this and snuck up behind Mitzi. I placed my hand on her shoulder, pushed down and she passed out. Katy then ran and hugged me, still in out underwear, and the video switched again. Now we were watching Roxy's Pole dancing routine. Everyone was cheering until we heard sirens in the back ground. I grabbed my friends and ran to the fence. I quickly jumped the fence and helped everyone over, Ryo was holding the camera again. Ryo's house was beside the woods so we ran in there. The video camera died after that.

"Nice Bloom!" She gave me a high five. "You totally saved our asses from the cops!"

"THE COPS?" Everyone yelled. I handed them the phone and Tecna put it on the laptop for everyone to see. As soon as it starts and I take off my top Sky looks at me. "I like this already." He says, I playfully punch him in the arm.

"I'm assuming the girl you are currently fighting is Mitzi?" Nabu asks.

"Yep, just keep watching, it gets better." Throughout the whole video everyone is laughing and cheering. When it gets to the backflip part Aisha speaks up. "Nice one, Bloom!" I take a bow. After the video Sky comes up to me and kisses me. "How did you make her pass out?"

"Want a demonstration?" I ask. He looks alarmed. "Katy, Sky wants to know how I made Mitzi pass out, will you help me" I ask.

"You know, I hate being your go-to when you need to demonstrate things." I shrug.

She comes and stands in front of me. "Sky stand behind her so she doesn't fall, please." He does and I put my hand on her shoulder. "You ready?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She asks hopeful.

"Nope." I press down and she is out like a light. She falls into Sky's waiting arms. "Set her down on the couch, she should wake up in a few minutes."

The girls end up kicking the boys out so we can all have a slumber party. The rest of the night we dance and sing and party. We finally fell asleep at 2 a.m. I am and early riser so I got up at 6 a.m. and went into the house to make breakfast. I used a bit of magic to quickly fry up the bacon, eggs, and sausage. The pancakes were all homemade and I cut up some fruit on the side. Sky wakes up pretty early too. He came in and helped with cutting up the remaining fruit. When all the cooking was done I went to go give Sky a kiss. It tuned into a make out session. I was pushed up against the wall with my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He had his hands on my waist. His soft lips were moving with mine and I never wanted it to end. Sadly it did when we heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Katy was standing there with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" She asks.

"Yes." I say. "Yes you are." She rolls her eyes "But now that you are here we might as well eat breakfast." I say annoyed. Sky has on his signature smirk. Everyone came down a few minutes later. Bell toddled over to me and fell down at my feet. "Uppy!" She demanded. I reached down and swooped her into my arms which caused her to giggle.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" I tickled her, making her laugh even harder. I stopped after a minute.

"Bloomy, can we go to the park?" Bell asked.

"We sure can!" I said bouncing her on my hip. I heard a cry some from upstairs and I knew Ella was awake. "Katy, Ella's up."

"I don't want to go, what if she's hungry?"

"So? Just give her a bottle of milk." I say taking a drink of water.

"She doesn't take bottles yet, she breast feeds." I choke on my water. "Have fun Bloom." She grins.

"Oh, hell no." I say coughing.

"Well, your mom is out and I am _so_ not doing that." She defends.

"So _I _have to?" I hear another cry.

"Yep."

"Nope." I stand up from the table and walk behind her placing my hand on her shoulder. She screams when she realizes what I was about to do.

"You would actually make me fall unconscious just to lock me in that room with her?" She asks.

"Yep." I say. Next thing I know we both have a hand on the others shoulder.

"Sweet, sweet Bloom. Did you forget you taught me how to do that while we were younger?" I narrow my eyes at her. She glares back.

"You wouldn't."

"To get out of this situation? Oh, believe me, I would." She says. The whole room is now watching us. I feel pressure on my shoulder so I press down myself. I can faintly see Katy collapse before everything goes dark.


	6. Problems

Problems

Bloom's P.O.V

I wake up in the baby's room with Katy beside me. She is just starting to wake up as well.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I think they locked both of us in here." I get up and try the door but it is locked with a magical reinforcement.

"Darn it." I mutter. "They locked us in here."

"Wait, there is a note on the crib." She says reaching for it. Quickly she skims over it and then tosses it to me. "What nice friends you have."

Girls,

Turn on the baby monitor when you wake up. Tell us when you have fed the baby and we will let you out.

Your Loving Friends 3

Now I know what she meant by me having 'nice friends'. I walk over to it and turn it on.

"Whoever locked us in here, I would go into hiding because when I get out I am _so_ going to murder you." You can hear the venom dripping from my voice. I hear their muffled laughs at the other end. "Assholes." I murmur. This causes even more laughter.

"Well, feed the baby, Bloom." Katy makes a gesture to the baby.

"There is no way in Hell. Besides, you're her sister, you do it." I fire at her.

"No way, I don't want my sister to see my boobs. You're just her cousin; she doesn't see you often so she won't remember seeing yours." She shoots back.

"You consider me your sister and I've seen your boobs. What difference does it make if you biological sister sees them?"

"Wait." A voice interrupts. "When did you see her shirtless?" Riven.

"That my friend is a long story." Katy replies.

"Katy, can you turn that thing off?" I ask.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"I hate you." I glare at her.

"Please, I know you love me." She smiles. The baby starts to cry.

"Darn it! I can't just ignore a crying baby!" I shout. "You have to change her dipper if I am going to do this AND you are doing it next time." I point a finger at her.

"Deal." She wears a cheeky grin. She picks up Ella and puts her on the changing table. After Ella is changed Katy holds her and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You need to take your shirt off." She states simply. More snickers are heard from the baby monitor.

"Seriously Katy, turn that thing off." I say annoyed.

"Never!" She yells. She puts Ella in her crib and runs away from me.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW KATY!" I scream running after her.

"I'LL TURN IT OFF AS SOON AS YOU HAVE YOUR SHIRT ON THE FLOOR AND A BABY ON YOUR BREAST!" There is a full on explosion of laughter from the monitor as I run after her.

"Come on Bloom, the baby is probably _really _hungry." I hear Sky's voice.

"Oh yah? Well I'll have you know that I am in here without my shirt and you aren't here to see it!"

I hear a "Darn it." On the other side of the monitor and a fit of giggles.

"Bloom. Baby. Now." Katy demands.

"Fine." I huff. "But don't look." She sighs.

I pull my shirt up, over my head and unclip my bra. I toss my clothes onto the ground and I walk over to the crib and pick Ella out of it. I don't really know what to do so I just hold her up to my breast and after a few seconds, she latches on. I wince in pain slightly and use my free up to wrap a blanket around me so Katy doesn't have to face the wall.

"You can look now, I'm all covered up." I say. Katy walks over to the changing table and cleans it up. "Make a bag of supplies for the park." I tell her. "And next time, you're feeding the screaming baby." She grins at me and makes the bag. After a few minutes, Ella lets go. I hand her to Katy to be burped. "Take her, I need to get changed." I say as she puts Ella on her hip. I put my bra back on and slip my shirt over it.

I take the monitor and say "Okay, It's done. Now let us out before I hunt you down one-by-one." A minute later Flora comes to open the door. Before she can say anything I cut in. "Two questions. Who suggested locking us up in there and who carried us in and locked the door?"

"Riven suggested it and Sky, Riven, and Stella locked you guys in." She answered.

Katy comes out with the stuff for the park. "Ready?" She asks.

"To the park!"

Everyone is sitting around a little campfire that we made in Gardenia Park. Brooke and Taylor didn't want to come. Danny, Ben, and Conner are having a sandcastle building contest and Katy, Bea, and Bell wanted to judge it. Meanwhile Timmy and Tecna are doing research on the Jewels. "Guys! I got something!" Timmy says. We all huddle around him. "What is it, Timmy?" Musa asks.

"The Jewels are in a museum. Mr. Carter owns it and there is 24/7 security. He has a son—" I cut him off. "Drake Carter, I know him, he is a total player and kept asking me out when I lived here."

"We could use that to our advantage because he is the one with the key to the security room. If we got in there you could turn off the cameras and Stella could teleport in and we could get the Jewels." Tecna imputes.

"There is only one problem with that plan; the security room is where he has his 'hook-ups'. He is there almost all the time." Everyone, except Sky, turns to look at me. "What?" I ask.

"You'll have to be one of his 'hook-ups' if we want to get the Jewels." Tenca says nervously.

"Hell, no!" Sky and I say at the same time. They give us both pointed looks. I turn to Sky and put my lips next to his ear.

"If I do this he might kiss me, but I won't let it go further than that." I say so only he can hear it. Now it's his turn to whisper to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well I don't want to, but if it is the only way we can get the Jewels, then I have to." I reason.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see none other than Drake Carter walking up the snowy path. "I can see him. I love you, you know." I say.

"I know, I love you too." He says with a smile.

"Hey, Red!" I turn around and Drake is standing right behind me. "I see your back in town. Care to take me up on that little offer?" I look back at my friends.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more… private?" I ask seductively.

He takes my hand and helps me up. We walk over to the forest and I stop at the tree line and lean against a tree. He puts his hand on the tree beside my head and leans forward. I put my hand on his chest. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asks.

"For now." I bit my lip.

"Damn that's hot." He says his voice low and husky. "Meet me in front of the museum at 10:00 p.m. tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and then moves down to my jaw. Before it can go any farther I place both of my hands on his chest and push him back slightly.

"Save it for tonight." I say, trying to make my voice sexy. "And don't tell anyone, Blondie over there I my boyfriend and I wouldn't want him to catch us."

"If he wasn't, I would do a lot more than kiss you right now." He says. I bit my lip and stare at him lips.

"I'll see you at 10:00." I walk back to the group and sit down beside Sky again.

"Ugh! Kill me now!" I say.

"So how did it go?" Nabu asks. "He seemed… eager."

"He told me to meet him in front of the museum at 10:00 o'clock tonight." I say wiping my face in the spot he kissed me.

"Did you tell him you have a boyfriend?" Aisha asks.

"Yep. He didn't care."

"What kind of person says that?" Tecna asks applaud. I shrug. "A person like him."

Time to prepare for the mission.

**Keep writing all those wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me! *SPOILER ALERT* In later chapters we will be getting into some mature topics like drinking, rape and violence so be warned (Don't worry, it wont be rape scenes just discussing the topic, etc...) . I won't go to much into those topics but there will be a bit about it. Thank you readers that have stuck with me through this journey. This is my very first fanfiction and I appreciate the support.  
**


	7. Jewels

Jewels

Bloom's P.O.V

I drive up to the museum in the convertible at 10:00. He is waiting with his back to the wall and a smirk plastered to his face. "It's now or never." I mutter to myself. I walk up to him.

"Hey Babe." He greets me.

"Hey," I say biting my bottom lip again. He leads me to the security room.

"I have an idea," I say. "Why don't we turn off the security cameras so we can get a little… wild." I say seductively.

"I don't know." He says.

"Oh, come on. It is only for a few minutes. Then we can come back and go all night long."

"You talked me into it, babe." He shuts off all the cameras.

"I just need to text my mom and tell her I will walk back from the library. And to not wait up."

I pull out my phone and text Sky.

Bloom: **_The cameras are all of. Switch the Jewels now and text me when you are done so I can make up and excuse to go home. He is getting REALLY persistent. I love you._**

I sent it and got a reply instantly.

Sky: **_We are teleporting in now. It should only take us a few minutes. I love you too._**

"Okay," I say. "Let's do this."

"Now you're talking." I am pushed against the door and it swings back. He kisses my neck as I am shoved against the far wall in the hall way. I hope they hurry up.

Sky's P.O.V

"Let's go, guys. My girlfriend is in there making out with some dude just so we can get the Jewels!" I shout-whisper.

"Chill dude. It's called 'taking one for the team'." Riven snaps back.

"That's enough fighting guys. The faster we go the faster Bloom gets out of there with all her clothes on." Stella intersects.

I take a deep, calming breath. "Your right." I huff.

My phone goes off. It's a text from Bloom. I quickly text her back. "Okay, time to go in. Bloom just gave me the 'Okay' and told us to hurry. Apparently Drake doesn't like to waste time."

"Don't worry Sky. Bloom is wearing a tank-top under a t-shirt under a blouse with shorts and a skirt over top." Stella says.

"Yah, she is prepared to do anything to avoid doing, um, _that_." Aisha stutters.

There is a flash and we are standing beside the Jewels. I hear something outside the room.

"Guys, don't make a sound. I think they are outside." I try to be as quiet as possible. The girls are preforming a spell that can switch the real Jewels with fake ones. The magic is really bright so it lights up the room.

"Hey babe?" I hear Drakes discussing voice.

"What is it?" Bloom asks innocently.

"Do you see that light? Under the door?" He asks. Everyone in the room freezes.

"I think your just seeing thing."

"I'm going to go look. Those Jewels are very important, if something bad happened I'd be toast."

The girls have the Jewels and the fake ones have been placed in their spot. Magical letters fly up from the door. They start forming words.

**FLY UP**

As soon as we are all hidden in the beams on the roof the door bursts open to find a fully clothed Drake and Bloom. He has undone some of the buttons on Blooms top. She looks up and our eyes meet she offers me a wink and a small smile. Drake is surveying the room. Blooms looks back down at Drake as he tilts his head up to look at the ceiling. Her eyes widen knowing that we are all up here. She runs up and grabs his wrist in one hand and cups his face in her other. She pulls him so he is pressed closer to her and she kisses him full on the lips. She drags him backwards, still not breaking this kiss and out of the room.

Within two minutes we are all back outside with the Jewels and the girls are in their normal clothes.

I whip out my phone and text Bloom as fast as I can.

**_We have switched the Jewels. We are going to meet you at the house. Love you._**

I get a replay almost instantly.

**_THANK THE DRAGON! I will be back ASAP. I am going to have a shower as soon as I get in._**

I smirk to myself.

**_Can I join you? _**

I wait for a response.

**_If you really want to, I will be home in a flash. ;)_**

Bloom's P.O.V

I hear my phone beep and I fake a disappointed moan. I mutter a "Shoot!" to go along with the act. "My mom said she is picking me up from the library. I have to go!" I burst through the doors to the museum and dive into my car. I put my roof down and speed into the night. I get in and the room bursts into cheers.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You! You allowed us to sneak in and get the Jewels and sneak out undetected!" Tecna sequels. "Timmy and I will be doing further research on them and we will contact Miss. Faragonda tomorrow to tell her the good news!"

I spot Sky and he winks at me. "Hey Bloom," He says. "Want to watch a movie?" The edges of his mouth tug up creating a smug smile.

"Sure. Let's go upstairs." He takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom. I close the door behind us and lock it, adding magical reinforcement lock too.


	8. Rage

Rage

Bloom's P.O.V

After an hour Bloom and Sky actually started watching a movie until Blooms phone rudely interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bloom. It's Roxy."

"Roxy! Oh my Dragon, it is so good to hear from you again." I said with glee.

"It's good to hear your voice too. We need to catch up sometime but that is not why I called."

"Okay, what is it." I asked confused.

"Brooke and Taylor snuck into Star Light Bar and are _really _drunk. And before you ask, I know this because Andy, Mark, Ryo, and I all snuck in as well." She says a bit sheepish.

"WHAT? They are only 15-year-old girls and their _drunk_?" Sky pauses the movie to hear more clearly.

"I need to go now, please come pick them up soon!" She pleads.

"Okay, I'm on my way now." I say exasperated.

I hang up the phone and make fake ID's for me and Sky. I hand him his. "Come on, we are going drinking!"

"Okay, but let me ask you something. Are you, oh I don't know, _insane_?"

"A little bit," I shrug. "But I am about to go full mama bear on Brooke and Taylor because they are currently grinding their drunk asses on a bunch of sweaty, under aged, players. So let's go drag them home so I can beat the crap out of them." I stand up and pull him with me. We try to get out unnoticed but luck was not on our side.

"Where are you two going?" The entire Winx Club was standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, smirks laced onto their faces.

"To a bar, bye!" With that we ran out the door. I, quite literally because the roof was down, jumped into my car and strapped on my seat belt as Sky did the same.

"WAIT? ARE YOU UNDER A SPELL OR SOMETHING? YOU CAN'T DRINK!" They shout after us.

"TRUST ME!" I yell back. I pulled out of the long dirt driveway and sped off towards the bar. I pull up around the corner and get out.

"Why did we park here? I don't see the bar." Sky asked.

"Do you really think they would let us in dressed like this?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh." Is his only response.

I dragged him into the alley behind the Bar and snapped my fingers. I am wearing a tight black mini skirt with 5 inch black heels and a turquoise blouse with the buttons so low you can see my white lace push-up bra. Sky is wearing dark blue jeans with a tight black top that shows off his toned six-pack. The black makes his sky blue eyes pop.

"I don't know how it is possible but you look way hotter than before." He says looking me over.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I say circling him. I finally stop and place my hands on his chest. "We should do this for real sometime." I whisper.

I turn away before he can respond and sway my hips a little as I walk out of the alley. He follows behind and when we get to the door the bouncer stops us. "You too look a little young." He says. "I need to see some ID."

I pull my card slowly out of my bra and hand it to him. Sky takes it out of his pocket and gives it to the bouncer as well. "You know, I am flattered that you think I'm so young." I tell him as he looks over our cards. He hands them back to us and I slip it back in my bra. I grab Sky's hand and pull him through the doors with me. "Stay really close to me. I need to find them then get out through the back door. You might need to carry one, or both of them." I shout over the music. I find Roxy and the boys, drunk out of their minds and Andy with no shirt, watching a pole dancing duet. The dancers are none other than my cousins. Brooke is only wearing some guys shirt, buttons in the wrong hole to make it lopsided, and her underwear while Taylor is just in her under wear- never mind. She is currently unhooking her bra. I put my hand over Sky's eyes. "Meet me in the alley, I will get the girls. And please try not to look at my now topless cousin." He nods his head and turns to leave. I watch him walk out the door before unbuttoning my blouse and running on stage. I rush them off stage and force my blouse on Taylor's naked upper half. She leaves the shirt undone and I know I'll have to do it for her. First I want them out of here. I grab one of their ears each and practically throw them out the door. I continue to do this until I am in front of the convertible again. Sky saw me coming and ran over to help.

"Put Brooke in the car, I still need to button up Taylor's blouse." Without a word he straps Brooke in the back seat and puts her seatbelt on her. By the time he is done I have managed to do up most of the buttons. Sky straps her in the back as well. I turn on the ignition and we have a silent ride home. When we get back I help Taylor walk up the path to the door as Sky places Brooke over his shoulders and follows behind. When I open the door _everyone _is there.

"Bloom! What happened?" Katy ran over to help me with Taylor. "And where are your clothes?"

"We will explain in a second, just help me get them to the couch." Everyone follows behind, curious.

This is going to be a long night.


	9. Drinking Buddies

Drinking Buddies

Bloom's P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL, BLOOM! I WAS ABOUT TO DO THE GRAND FINALY!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh and what would that be? Taking the rest of your clothes of as well? Because I walked in just as you FLASHED THE WHOLE BAR! Why do you think you are wearing my shirt? YOU GAVE YOURS TO SOME GUY IN THE AUDIENCE!" I hiss. "You guys are 15, how did you even get in that bar anyways?"

"I know," Brooke cut in. "Taylor had a sex with the bartender."

"_YOU WHAT_?" I screamed.

"Taylor had sex with the bartender, Andy." She said saying it slowly like I was a child misunderstanding the situation. "That's why I am wearing his shirt."

I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. "Let me get this straight." I try to take calming breaths. "You had this brilliant idea of sneaking into a bar and, while sober, had a sex with my ex-boyfriend Andy so that you could get drunk only for me to find you both on stage, pole dancing and stripping with messy hair and swollen lips signaling you had been making out with someone prior to getting on stage and planning to do more considering flashing everyone in the bar WASN'T your _big finely_?" My voice getting louder with every word.

"Um, yes?" Brooke shrinks back in here seat. Katy passes out and Taylor and Brooke run to the bathroom to throw up. I can feel the fire flowing in my veins when I am suddenly surrounded by a smoking blaze.

"Sky, you need to calm her down before someone sees."

He runs up to me and cups my face carefully in his hands. He holds me like I am made of class, so fragile I could slip and break at any seconds. I know I am hurting him, I could see him wince when he touched me. I try to control the fire licking at his skin. Seeing him in pain hurts me but being the cause of him being in pain _kills_ me. He relaxes as I put out the fire.

"Good. That's my little fireball." He smiles. "Can you let me see your beautiful cyan eyes instead of your red ones? I much prefer the blue." I can feel my eyes shifting colors and he sighs in relief. Brooke stumbles into the room. I go over to the girls. "Does anyone know a truth spell?" I ask.

"I do." Tecna says.

"I need you to cast it on Brooke."

"Sure thing." She nods.

"Thanks." I walk over to the couch and sit down beside Brooke. I nod at Tecna and she casts the spell. Brooke suddenly bursts out crying. I look up to my friends. "Could you guys give us a few minutes?" I ask. They nods and file out of the room. I pull her into my lap and see cries into the crook of my neck.

"I'm s-sorry." She stammers.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened and start from the begging." I tell her.

"O-okay." She composes herself. "Taylor and I were out with are boyfriends when the suggested going somewhere… private. Taylor wanted to but I didn't so I suggested we do something else. All three of them ganged up on me a-and," She starts to sob harder. "You wouldn't understand!" She explodes suddenly.

"Then _make _me understand." I try to keep my voice motherly and strong when all I really want to do is snap. "Keep going, tell me what happened." I insist.

"My now ex-boyfriend, Jaden, r-raped me!" She croaked, her voice quiet and scratchy from the crying. "Don't even pretend you know what that's like. No one knows." She mutters.

I hesitate before saying, "Actually, I do." Her head snaps up and she looks at me stunned.

"Who?" She chokes out. "Who hurt you?"

"You know how my mom and dad are careful when they talk to me about… Colin?" I restrain myself from burning everything in this room.

"Y-yes?"

"That's who. When I was 15, your age, I was dating Colin. He decided to take the next step but I wasn't ready so I said 'No' and he got mad and then, well, you can guess what happened next. About a month or so after that I started to get morning sickness so my parents took me to the hospital and I was forced to tell them what happened because I got pregnant." She gasps. "The only reason I am not currently a mother is because at 7 months pregnant I had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's okay; I think I'm almost over it. But I will always love my unborn child. It was just a little girl." I say. "Anyways, back to your story, what happened after? You seemed drunk at the bar but you seem fine now." I question out loud.

"Well. Taylor was the one who dragged me to the back because she wanted, um, _more_. When we got there Andy and the gang was sitting by the entrance, all drunk except for Roxy, so Tay said we were with them and used fake ID's to get in. Roxy said we weren't supposed to be there so I said 'You aren't either.' Andy was so drunk that he said he wouldn't tell you or your parents if we gave him something in return. Taylor jumped at the opportunity and they went to one of the washrooms with him and I sat with Roxy. She said the guys made her come. I told her Taylor made me come. When they came back she was only in her underwear and had Andy's shirt. She was also really drunk. She handed me a drink and I poured it in a plant when she wasn't looking. Roxy saw me and did the same. I didn't want an angry, drunk Taylor so I played along and stripped but I asked her for Andy's shirt. She gave it to me and I buttoned it wrong for effect and messed up my hair." She paused trying to read my emotionless face. I am _so_ going to kill those guys. She continued. "Andy and Taylor started to make out and a guy came up and tried to kiss me. I kissed him back so I seemed drunk. The next thing I know Taylor is dragging me up to the stage and starts pole dancing. That is when I saw you and your boyfriend come in the bar and I felt relieved. I played along for Taylor's sake but now that it's just you and me and you know what I am going through I dropped the act." She is crying again at this point. I hug her close.

"I need to talk to Taylor now and seeing as you didn't really do anything too bad you can go to bed."

"Will you tuck me in? Like when you babysat me as a kid?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"Of course, honey." I said looking into her red, puffy eyes. Tears had stained her face. We stand up and she slips her arms around me as we walk. I wrap one arm around her waist and she leans her head on my shoulder. As we walk out and up the stairs I can feel my friends questioning eyes burn into the back of my head.

After putting her to bed I slowly make my way down the stair. I haven't seen Taylor in a while so I go to the bathroom to check on her. Katy is now awake and sitting with my friends. I go into the bathroom to find Taylor passed out on the floor.

"SKY, KATY, I NEED HELP NOW!" I scream. I try splashing water in Taylors face to wake her up. It doesn't work. They both rush into the room at lightning speed. "Katy, go get the car! Sky pick her up, we are going to the hospital!" I order.

"NOW!"


	10. Emergency

Emergency

Bloom's P.O.V

"I need to make sure the girls can look after my family. Go to the car and put her in the back seat. I will be there as fast as I can." I say panic dripping for my voice. He offers me a swift nod before picking Taylor up, bridal style, and running out the door. I go straight to the other room where the others are waiting.

"Guys, Taylor needs to go to the hospital. We will be back soon." Tears are starting to form in my eyes.

"Oh my Dragon, Bloom, that is terrible." Flora gasped.

"Please take care of everything while I'm gone." I plead.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Musa reassures me.

"Thank you!" I say and run to the car. I jump in the back and Katy speeds off. Sky is in shotgun. Taylor is now semi-awake and has her head in my lap. I keep asking her questions so she doesn't pass out again. When we get there Sky runs with her in his arms in my wake. Katy follows behind him. I tell the lady at the front desk what's happening and doctor rushes in right away. They tell us to go home and rest and that they will call me in the morning.

"Thanks." I say walking out. Katy is crying and I stop to wrap her in my arms. She openly sobs into the crook of my neck and I just hold her. When we finally get home Katy goes right to bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Flora asks worried.

I nod my head 'yes'.

"Are you okay?" Sky asks.

I shake my head 'no' and burry my face in his chest. I quickly regain my composure. "How is Brooke?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry darling, she's fine." Stella comforts me. I plop onto the couch. "Her boyfriend, Jaden, came by about two minutes ago. He heard what happened and said he was going to make her feel better." I shoot up.

"He. Is not. Her boyfriend." I say through clenched teeth. Just then a blood curdling scream vibrates through the house. "NO, JADEN, PLEASE NO!" I am sprinting through the halls and flying up the stairs. I try to open her door but it is locked. I can hear cries coming from the other side. My friends finally made it up the stairs, just in time to see me kick down her door.

The sight in front of me is horrifying. She is only in her panties and the rest of her clothes are in a ripped pile on the ground. She has cuts along her arms and legs and Jaden is pinning her to the ground. I run up to them and kick him in the side so hard he lands about a meter away. My top is over my body so fast I didn't even think it was possible my bra is still on. I help her put on the top while telling her to run. "Girls! Get her out of here and somewhere safe, now!" They run in and help her up, taking her to another room. The boys try to come and help but I put a barrier around the predator and the prey. My hair is a halo of fire around my head. I creep up to Jaden's body lying on the ground and I pick him up by his shoulder and through him to the wall beside me, tossing him to the side. "How dare you even THINK of coming near her again? You already raped her once but now you go for it a second time? IN THE SAME, DAMN, DAY!" He looks at me terrified. I stop in front of him and crouch down to his level. "You will _suffer_ for this you little BITCH!"I screech. I pick him up by his throat and slam him into the wall. "How could you even to that to someone?" My voice deathly sharp.

"DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE THAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" He is trying to escape my grip, clawing at my hand wrapped around my throat. "OF CORUSE YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!"

"You don't know how it feels either. Maybe I was trying to do her a favor, make her feel good." He says through breaths, trying to swallow as much oxygen as he can. "Oh, I _know_ what it feels like! I experienced it! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORCE SUCH A DISPICABLE ACT AGAINST HER! It haunts me still, to this day! YOU HAVE JUST _RUINED _HER LIFE! I GOT PREGNANT WHEN IT HAPPENED TO ME! What is going to stop her from getting pregnant, too?" I drop him to the ground and he is struggling to get air in his lungs. "What was going through your invalid mind when you got this brilliant idea to force her into doing that?"

"I-I don't know!" He tries to reason with me.

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU _DARE_ LIE TO ME!" I boom. "ANSWER MY FRICKING QUESTION!"

"I j-just wanted t-to try it!" He stammered. This made me even madder. Now I was fuming over his disgraceful little body.

"You just wanted to _try_ it? Just to see what it felt like to hold someone there, unable the escape, against their will and RAPE them!" I picked him up by his ear.

"You are a sick, disgusting, human being! If you EVER come near anyone that I love again I will personally KILL YOU! You belong in jail so you can sit and rot there with other people like you." I say in a low, venomous voice. "Is that _clear_?"

"Y-yes. Just _please _don't hurt me!" He begs.

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask him, crossing my arms. "Tell me _one_ valid reason not to." I demand; my voice like steel and fire coursing through my veins. He stands up and I notice a stain in the front of his pants. He wet himself.

I stomp my foot and he is off. He bolts through the house like he is running for his life. Actually he _is_ running for his life.

"That was badass." I heard Riven mutter.

"Remind me to never mess with her family." I hear Nabu plead.

"Bloom, what do you mean it's happened to you?" Sky asks softly.

I don't want to answer so I just walk right passed them and crouch beside Brooke who is crying on the floor. Everyone is staring at me awaiting my response. The fire goes out as turn back to my sobbing cousin. "Let's get you to bed." I say helping her up.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks her voice hoarse.

"Of course."

"Bloom." Stella stops us. "You need to tell us."

"Tomorrow" I whisper. And I lock Brooke and me in my room.

I've got a lot of explaining to do.

**Thank you to all of you who leave reviews I make sure to read all of them and take all suggestions into considerations. The next few chapters will be M rated and focus a little bit more on Bloom's past and the people in it. After those chapters are done I will resume to the task at hand which is the gang having a good time, finding out more information on the Jewels, and maybe some cute Bloom/Sky stuff. I will be working on a new story as well as this one but don't worry I will NOT be abandoning this story and the next 5 chapters are already near completion. My new story is called 'Water and Flames' and should be up in the next few days. Thanks again, I love you guys and couldn't do this without you! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	11. Explanation

Explanation

Bloom's P.O.V

I wake up and turn over onto my side. Brooke is lying beside me, fast asleep. I remember last night's events.

The Jewels. Drake. The Bar. Taylor and Brooke. Hospital. Jaden. My soon to be explanation.

Brooke's eyes flutter open and she offers me a weak smile. "Thank you for saving me." She whispers.

I sign. "I would have done the same thing to anybody. Nobody needs to be treated like that or experience that. You and I know that the best." I say rolling my eyes.

"So, your friends found out?" She asks awkwardly.

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell them the full story?" She looks at me, trying to decipher if I am telling the truth.

"I kind of have to." I respond.

"Bloom?" Her voice goes quiet. "Do you think I could be… pregnant?" She asks.

I study her for a moment. "There is a possibility but it is highly unlikely. How in about a week you take a pregnancy test and I will be with you when you find out."

"I would like that." I hear her stomach growl. I laugh, "Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

"But what if we see your friends?" I pause.

"They deserve to know the truth." I answer, back facing her. We quickly get dressed and go down stairs. As soon as we enter the kitchen and dining room I notice that everything is already made. There are three plates stacked with pancakes; Bacon, sausage and ham all have their own plates too. Tecna and Musa are both frying omelets and the rest of the Winx are setting the table. Flora spots us first.

"Oh, sweetie!" She runs up to me and pulls me into a tight hug which I really needed. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and hold her. When she let's go she goes over to Brooke who gladly accepts the warm embrace too. The rest of the girls now come over and envelope us in a group hug. "Where are the guys?" I ask once I am released.

"They are playing with Danny, Ben, Conner and Ella." Aisha says.

"Ella?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yep." She sighs. "Danny was holding her and all the girls were talking about how much they love it when a guy is good with kids, especially babies, so they are learning how to hold them and play with them and burp them."

"So they are learning about taking care of children from a child?" I ask. The girls laugh.

"Well not everything. They don't know how to breast feed babies. Or bottle feed because they can't experiment with considering Ella doesn't bottle feed yet." Tecna joins in the conversation.

"Speaking of babies." A new voice cuts in. We all turn around to see Brandon holding a crying Ella. "I think this one is hungry." He says handing her to me. As soon as she is in my arms and she nuzzles her head close to my breasts and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her using my 'baby voice'. "Yes you are!" I poke her nose and she laughs. I wiggle my finger in front of her face and see wraps her little fist around it.

"How did you do that?" He asks amazed. "We have been trying to get her to stop crying for an hour!"

I shrug my shoulders as I watch her play with my hand. I think about my unborn child and how she could be in my arms right now. My sweet little girl. I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes and I could see Brandon about to ask me if I was okay so I quickly thought of a way to leave. "I should probably go feed Ella now." I say slipping past my friends and upstairs to my room. I quickly feed and burped her before going back down stairs again. When I got down stairs Katy gave me a sad smile and opened her arms for Ella.

"I'll take her and look after our cousins. You guys need to talk." She said walking over to me. I gave the little bundle in my arms a kiss on the forehead and handed her over. Katy gave me a one-armed hug before leaving the room. The tension in the room was so strong it was practically its own person.

"Why don't we go to the Winx's guest house and I will tell you the story." I suggested. Everyone got up and Sky put and arm around my waist and we walked to the guest house in silence. When we got into the living room everyone sat down. Musa was sitting on Riven's lap, curled into his chest. Aisha and Nabu shared one love seat while Stella and Brandon shared the other. Timmy and Tecna are sitting on the couch, Timmy has his arm around Tecna and she snuggles closer into him. Helia is sitting on the floor with his back to the couch Timmy and Tecna are sharing. Flora is sitting in between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. Sky plops down on the arm chair and pulls me with him and holds me like a baby. His arms are resting protectively around me and he gives me a quick peck on the lips before letting me start.

I take a deep, relaxing breath, and begin.

**Sorry for the short chapter today but you did get two chapters yesterday! I will continue to update and my new story will be out tomorrow! Thanks for your continuous support! I will make sure my chapters are longer (At least 1000-2000 words each), till next time, AnythingFanfiction13!**


	12. Story Time

Story Time

Bloom's P.O.V

I make eye contact with every pair of eyes before starting. "So, you guys know Colin…" I drift off. It was just my opening line and already I could see looks of anger and hatred and pity. They stiffly nodded their heads.

"When I was about 15-years-old I was dating him. He would abuse me from time to time but he was the first person I really liked. I thought it was love at the time but I just desperately wanted what almost every girl had and he was the first person to ever show interest in me." I said.

"Oh, sweetie." I heard Flora whisper in a sad voice. I just brushed it off and began again.

"One day we had a huge fight and he hit me. I was stunned. We didn't take for days after that until he showed up at my house one night and said he wanted to make it up to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him but he insisted." I paused, remembering. I think everyone understands how hard it is telling them my story. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes but I don't dare let one fall.

"That's when it happened." My voice drops to a whisper.

"He was a year older than me; 16 years old. He was one of those guys that you would always see at the gym. Strong and well-built. He practically dragged me to an old apartment building right around the corner of his house and I remember him locking the door behind him. He said he was going to remember this night and he warned me if I ever told anyone about it he would cut me. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. If I tried to escape then the same rules applied. It pulled out his knife to prove it." My voice is shaky and quiet. "I remember everything about that night." I drift off.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I am currently staring at my boyfriend holding a bade in the air for me to see. He begins to examine it. _

_"Now," He said. "I would hate for you to get hurt but if I have no choice then I will start to draw blood." He said finally tearing his eyes away from the weapon. It looks new, especially bought for the occasion. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with such force I thought my head had been split open. He began kissing me with such force that I couldn't even scream. He stops for a second to undo the button on my jeans while kissing my neck. I scream for help but no one can hear me. He pulls out his knife and drags it across my arm._

_"You're doing this to yourself." He says. I don't say anything, I just scream but anytime I screamed he would punch me. After half an hour of this torcher we were both fully undresses and it began. The whole time I was begging and crying for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. The world was starting to fade out and it all became black._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

All the girls were in tears now. Sky was hugging me tightly against him and he kissed my forehead. I continue with my story.

"About a month later I started experiencing morning sickness which both my parents noticed. I decided it would be best if I took a pregnancy test and I got it back positive. I knew I couldn't hide it so I finally told my parents what happened that night. They took me to the hospital tight away. 5 months in I found out I was going to have a little girl. I was being home schooled at that point because everyone was bullying me and calling me a whore and a slut. I would cry myself to sleep every night." I am openly crying now.

"W-what happened to the baby?" Stella asked through her own tears.

"Two months later something happened." I said. "I was 7 months pregnant and I felt a lot of sharp pains. I was rushed to the hospital and they had to do an emergency C-section. The umbilical cord got wrapped around the baby's throat and was choking her to death. She died several minutes after they began the surgery. When I woke up and they told me I lost my little girl I was in denial. I didn't believe anyone and I locked myself in my room for days, crying myself to sleep every night." I hid my face in the crook of Sky's neck, silent tears pouring through my eyes. He kissed me on the head and began to rock me back and forth. I escape Sky's arms and stand up.

"So now you know." I say exiting the room. I run to the main house and Katy is waiting there. I run into her open arms. Bea is off to the side holding Ella. She motions for me to take her and I do. I hold her in my arms as I make my way over to the living room and sit down with her on my lap. Bell toddles into the room and sees a tear fall from my face. As I am sitting cross legged on the couch she stops right in front of me and lifts her arms in the air. I pick her up and place her beside me. She wipes away the tear and pats Ella on the head.

"Cute." She says looking at the bundle in my arms. Katy comes in to change Ella's dipper a few minutes later and Bell crawls into my lap. She rests her head on my chest and her eyes begin to droop. Next thing I know I am laying down with her sleeping body sprawled out on me and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Sky's P.O.V

Bloom just finished her story and left with tears in her eyes. The moment the door shut behind her the girls broke into a fit of tears. I still couldn't believe Colin could do that to someone, to Bloom. Bloom the girl with the big heart and more bravery than anyone I know has in their pinkie finger. Bloom with the soft, kind eyes and the will to keep going and stay strong even when everything has gone to hell and protect the ones she loves at all costs. She doesn't deserve this, no one does.

"I had no idea she went through that." Stella whimpers. "I should have known! Why didn't she tell us?"

"She is much stronger than anyone gives her credit for." Tecna manages to squeak out. "I feel like I don't know her at all." She whispers with sudden realization. Everyone in the room stops. I can tell we are all thinking the same thing. _What do we really know about Bloom? All we know are the thing we learned about her from the time she started at Alfea. I didn't even know who her earth friends were before her cousin accidentally brought it up._

"Guys," I say. "I think we should talk to her, learn more about her and her past."

"Your right!" Aisha says standing up, wiping off the last of her tears. "We shouldn't force her to tell us but we should at least know stuff like her favorite earth hang-out, favorite movie, school experiences, and stuff like that." Everyone seems to agree.

Flora speaks up. "First we should cheer her up." She says.

"Yeah." Musa and Tecna course. With that everyone is making their way to the door and trying to put a smile on their face. When we get to the door we step in to find Katy taking to a crying Ella, trying to sooth her.

"Um, Katy?" Musa asks. "Are you okay? Why is Ella crying?"

Katy groans. "I don't get it! I fed her, I played with her, I changed her but she won't stop crying!" She complains.

"Do you know where Bloom is?" Stella asks impatient.

"Yeah, she is in the living room with Bell." Katy gestures the door behind her.

"Thanks." I say while going past her. The girls are in the room first and they all 'Awww' at something. They move further into the room, obviously trying to be quiet, and us guys follow after. Now I can see what they found cute.

Bloom was fast asleep in the couch with her hair surrounding her head like an angle's halo. Bell was lying across Bloom's chest, head buried into the crook of her neck as she sucked on her thumb, also fast asleep. She had her arms protectively around Bell with a small smile playing on her lips. Bell then took her thumb out of her mouth so she could wrap her little hand around Bloom's hair. "Bloomy." She muttered as she snuggled closer to Bloom. Bell's eyes slowly opened as she looked around at her surroundings. I was the closest to her and my sleeping beauty so she reached out towards me, asking for me to pick her up. I did just that. Her tiny body fit perfectly in my arms but by removing Bell Bloom immediately looked up. She smiled when she saw me with the little girl tucked safely in my arms. Riven wanted to try holding her so I carefully placed Bell in his arms and he walked over to Musa who started to sing to her. I looked back over at Bloom as she raised her arms in my direction.

"Uppy." She demanded with a cheeky smile. I heard the girls laughing behind me as I picked her up, bridal style, and sat back down on the couch with her in my arms. She smiled up at me and kissed me passionately on the mouth. Sadly she pulled away after a few seconds because we weren't alone.

Bloom's P.O.V

I gave Sky a quick and passionate kiss before hearing an exasperated groan come from the other room. I looked at Sky in confusion.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Katy is having trouble with Ella because she won't stop crying." He replied.

"Katy!" I called. "Come here with Ella!" Moments later she came in with a sobbing baby and handed her to me. Ella's cry calmed down slightly.

"I don't understand!" Katy said plopping down on the couch beside us. "I have tried everything! I fed her which, if you didn't know, hurt." I cut her off.

"Of course I know. I was the one that has been feeding her for the last few days."

"Whatever." She says annoyed. "I played with her and changed her too but she won't shut up!"

I thought for a moment. "Did you burp her after feeding her?" She slapped her forehead.

"I _knew_ I forgot something!" She said.

"_Katy_, she is probably in pain!" I stood up with Ella and laid her down on her blanked on the floor. I lifted up her shirt to find a swollen stomach so I put her shirt back down and began to rub gentle circles on her tummy. Her wails turned to whimpers as she looked me in the eye. My position hurt my back so I lay myself down beside her and continued to rub her sore tummy. Everyone watched in amazement as the whimpers faded and she slowly closed her eyes. I continued the circular motion until she was completely out-of-it and picked her up again, cradling her in my arms. Katy's phone goes off and she picks it up at lightning speed so she doesn't wake the baby. She excuses herself and leaves the room.

"Can I hold her?" Sky asks me scratching the back of his head. I smile.

"Of course." I carefully slip Ella into Sky's awaiting arms. He seems a little uncomfortable at first but slowly gets use to it. "There you go, you're a natural." I say happily. He looks up at me as a wide grin breaks out across his face. I stand on my tippy toes and place a kiss on his cheek. I can see a soft flash go off as soon as I did and I turn to find Aisha with her camera again.

"I'm sorry but that was just too cute!" She squeals. I can't help but let a chuckle escape from my smiling lips. Katy pokes her head back into the room.

"Bloom, I am off to get Taylor from the hospital! We will be back before the rest of the family arrives!"

"Okay, but make sure you yell at her the whole drive back!" I call to Katy's retreating figure. I can hear her laugh.

"Oh, she will be _begging_ me to stop shouting after I'm done with her!" She laughs like a maniac while rubbing her hands together and walking backwards.

This is going to be interesting.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I might start alternating between updating this story and my other one. (Winx Mission to Earth one day and Water and Flames the next.) But don't worry I will NOT be abandoning this story. You got a really love chapter today! (Over 2000 words!) Love you guys! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	13. There's More?

There's More?

Bloom's P.O.V

"Whoa, rest of the family?" Musa asks as soon and Katy leaves. I smile sheepishly at her.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys?" I ask scratching the back of my head. They simultaneously narrow their eyes at me. I clear my throat. "Well, you see, my cousins that are here are just from my Dad's side."

"Tell us about them." Riven demands, still slightly suspicious. Bell is still snuggling close to him in his arms.

"Okay." I sigh. "I'll start with the boys. There is Jesse, who is my age and Alex and Toby who are both one year younger. For the girls there is Addie who is also one year younger, Tessa who is 11, Jolie-but I call her Joe and she is 13, and Ariella, also known as Ari, and she is 4 and the sweetheart of my Mom's side's family. That's it." I finish.

"When do they get here?" Flora asks cheerfully.

"They should be here in a few hours." I confirm.

"Bloomy!" Bell stretches out towards me and I take her from Riven. "I'm tired." She yawns. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Of course I can, honey." I hold her tighter in my arms.

"Will you also sing to me like you used to?" I nod my head.

"You sing?" Tecna asks.

"Well I'm no _Musa_ but I'm alright." I shrug. "Excuse me but this little one needs to go to sleep." I nod to the child in my arms. I take Bell up to her room and pull the covers up over her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the head.

"Can you check under the bed for monsters?" She asks.

"No problem, Cutie." I get down on my knees and look under the bed. "Nope! No monsters." I reassure her. I sing her 'Mocking Bird' and run my fingers thru her hair until she is fast asleep. As I get up I guess she wasn't fully asleep because she murmurs, "I love you, Bloomy." Under her breath just as I stand.

"I love you, too." I whisper back not sure if she can hear me or if she's already too far gone. When I shut the door behind me I feel two strong arms wrap around me, but they are not Sky's. I pull away immediately, jumping meters apart from the touch of the man of my _nightmares_.

Colin is standing right there. Right where I once was just moments ago.

"Hello, beautiful. What's going on?" He smirks.

I ignore his question because first, he needs to answer mine. "What are you doing here? How did you manage to get in my house?" I demand, determined to keep a strong facade when I am really trembling inside. He laughs one cold, hard, laugh before slamming me into the wall.

"Look sweetheart. I'm in charge around here." He whispers. "You are going to come with me now so when I let go, don't make any sound and walk very closely to me."

"There is no chance in _hell_ I am going to listen to you." I spit.

"Very well." He tosses me to the ground and it makes a loud 'BANG' sound on the floor. He grins at me and hovers over my fallen body. His hand reaches into his back pocket and he pulls out something sharp. Then realization hits me.

_That is the same blade he used to hold to my neck the day he set my house on fire. The day I found my parents… in a purple bubble. It looked like, dark magic._

"_You_." I hiss. "You are the one that set my house on fire and nearly killed my parents, but you couldn't be held responsible for the death of two people so you used magic to keep them in a protective bubble! Didn't you?"

I see Flora come up the stairs but before she could scream or call for help I showed a message right behind Colin's back.

**GET THE GUYS, TELL THE GIRLS TO STAY, BRING WEAPONS, COLIN'S HERE.**

"Bravo, give the girl a prize!" His hands light up the moment after Flora disappears down the stairs for help. Slowly he circles around me as I stand and once I am on my feet again he is burning my flesh with his dark purple fire. I refuse to scream and give him the satisfaction.

Sky's P.O.V

Bloom just went upstairs to tuck Bell into bed, that little girl really does love Bloom and Bloom loves her back. I never knew how motherly she was until this mission began and we met her family. I am still holding little Ella safely in my arms, her tiny baby face smiling up at me.

"Hey dude, I think that baby just earned you a lot of brownie points." Brandon says clapping me on the back.

"I didn't know Bloom was so good with kids." I reply. "And there is going to be another little kid that she will have to watch in this house in a few hours. Can you believe how big her family is?"

"I know right! It's insane!" He gapes. "I wonder what she is going to do to Taylor. I wouldn't want to be in that kid's shoes right now." He ponders aloud.

I nod my head in agreement. "She can get pretty scary."

Just then I hear a 'BANG' come from two levels above us.

"What was that?" Tecna thinks aloud.

"It sounded like something dropping." Timmy supplied. "It was probably just Bloom."

Flora stands up. "I'll go see what it is, I'm sure it's nothing." She volunteers.

A course of 'okay's go around the room and she heads upstairs.

"Sky, your hogging the sweet, little, baby!" Aisha complains. "I want to try holding her!" I laugh and hand Ella over to her. Aisha sways slightly, rocking her back and forth. Nabu sneaks a picture of Aisha smiling down at the child in her arms.

Just then Flora rushes into the room, her skin pale and eyes unfocused, Bloom is not in sight. Helia rushes to her side and wraps her in his arms. Finally she manages to speak. "Guys, get your weapons and girls, stay here. Colin is upstairs." She says. I have already pulled out my sword and bolted out the door, the rest of the guys are trailing behind in my wake. That guy has another thing coming if he thinks he can even _touch_ my Bloom again. I make it to the third level, two levels above where I just was, and see Colin screaming at a whimpering angle, _my_ whimpering angle.

Bloom's P.O.V

I see Sky and the rest of the guys' dash up the stairs and look in horror as Colin's flaming hands burn at my skin. Colin is yelling at me now, unaware of the gang of fuming guys coming to my rescue.

"Scream Bloom! Scream for me to stop like you did that night! Scream for it to end, for the pain to be over! SCREAM!" He's yelling.

"Never!" I hiss, my skin has ignited and he looks at me in amusement. I shove him off me and fall to the ground. Sky rushes over to help while the others surround Colin. Colin just gets his knife again and throws it at me. It buries it's self in my shoulder and I cry out in pain.

"_That's_ the scream I have been looking for. Now, I really must be going but no worries Bloom, I'll be back. I always am." He glares at me dead in the eye before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. I sink into Sky's arms as the memories arise and the pain from my burns and my new blade wound take over my mind.

As soon as he is gone I am looking into Sky's beautiful blue eyes. "Bloom, are you okay?" He asks desperately.

"I-I'm fine." I stutter.

He looks at me sceptically, knowing that was a lie. "Let's get you to the girls so they can heal you."

I try to take a step but end up stumbling about one meter before Sky swoops me into his arms. "Thanks, I don't think I could have made it down those stairs." I mumble. He just nods and carries me to the living room, being careful of the blade still in my arm, and sets me down on the couch. The girls let out a gasp as they take a closer look at my burns and wounds.

"Sky, can you take it out?" I ask. His eyes widen for a second before pain clouds them over.

"Sure." He grips the handle and squeezes his eyes shut before tugging it out. I yelp slightly and he winces in response.

"Flora, can you heal it?" She nods and comes over with tear threatening to spill over the edges, placing her hand on my cut and then moving towards my burns. Sky moves into her place in front of me while she goes back into the comfort of Helia's embrace. He crouches down in front of me and runs his fingers through my fiery hair.

"What happened?" He whispered.

I take a deep breath before beginning. "I tucked Bell in and when I left her room I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I knew they weren't yours so I jumped. He was right there and he pushed me against the wall then dropped me to the ground. I saw Flora and used my magic to tell her to get you. Then his hands started glowing, which is how I got these marks, and the next thing I know he is yelling and you guys come up the stairs." I say. He nods along. "You guys know the rest."

"I think I'm going to take you to bed." He says noticing my eyes starting to droop. "Besides, you should be well rested for the rest of your family coming over."

I'm already fast asleep.

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that next week I will be going on vacation so I wont be able to update but I promise I will be working on the chapters any time that I an and you can be expecting two long chapters the day I leave and two long chapters the day I get back for BOTH of my Winx stories. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will continue my regular updating pattern until then. Also this week I am at a course all week from 9:00-2:15 so i will be updating later in the day after I get back from that. Love you so much! Bye! -AnythingFanfiction13**

**Also I was reading the reviews and to the person that suggested Bloom becoming a spy, I wont be adding that in this book because I have already planned out what is going to happen but I will probably write that story on a later date and don't worry, Bloom will most defiantly have some news that will shock the Winx and Specialists later on and maybe kick a few asses as she does ;) If anyone else has any other suggestions on stories that they would like to see in the future, leave the summary in the reviews section below or feel free to PM me. I would love some new ideas, and have a few already up my sleeve!**


	14. A Blast from the Past

A Blast from the Past

Bloom's P.O.V

I wake up to Katy shaking me awake. She just got back with Taylor from the hospital and she wants me to go talk to her. I nod and get up. All head turn to me as I walk into the room and sit down in front of her. We are facing each other on the same couch and I begin to look her over. I study her for at least a minute as everyone is waiting in pure suspense.

"Why?"

She looks at me shocked because my voice was soft and quiets but firm and demanding. Then she looks down at the ground and shrugs. "I just wanted to try it." She whispers so only I can hear."

"You wanted to try it? You wanted to try and throw your life away?" I ask keeping my voice even. "You wanted to try to have sex twice and then sneak into a club and get so drunk that you nearly died?"

I can see tears form in her eyes but only one falls down. "I'm sorry."

What I do next shocks everybody. I lean forward and pull her into my arms. I bring my lips to her ear and speak so only she can hear it. "I forgive you." She bursts into a human waterfall and squeezes me closer to her. "You're still grounded, but I forgive you." I repeat.

"Thank you!" She squeals and releases me from the hug before jumping up and wiping her eyes.

"Now, go to your room and you can come out when the rest of the family gets here." I tell her.

"Yes Bloom!" She says and runs up the steps. I watch her as she goes.

"Okay, what just happened?" Katy asks astonished. "I thought there was going to be a hell of a lot more yelling and crying. What did you say?"

"I forgave her." I say simply. The doors bells rings and I get it before anyone can say anything else. When I get to the door I see my other half of cousins. "BLOOM!" They screech. Next thing I know I am on the floor and they are all dog-piled on top of me.

"This is not how I envisioned our meeting." I said.

"Sorry, Bubble." Jesse says as everyone gets off of me. Only Joe wasn't on me because she was holding Ari. Alex and Toby both helped me up and plant a kiss on my cheeks. "Hey cuz." Addie says before enveloping me in her embrace. Joe and Tessa walk up to me next and give me a one-armed hug as Joe passes me Ari.

"Hey baby girl." I say. "Good to see you."

Ari is a shy child and doesn't talk but when she does we are not allowed to make a big deal out of it. She will only speak if it is completely necessary and even then it is very quiet. I look up to Jesse who is looking down at Ari sadly.

"Still?" I ask inquiring about her selective Muteissum.

"It's gotten worse. The doctor is now telling us to try and get her to say something- _anything_ but she just refuses to do it." He frowns.

"Hey, Ari, do you want to say hi to me?" She just waves her hand.

"She also gets so shy that she starts crying sometimes and other times she just runs away." He explains.

"Well then we might have a problem." The moment I say that I hear a familiar squeal and see everyone run into the room and swarm us. Ari is now shaking furiously in my arms and begins to hyperventilate. I need to get her out of here.

"Shhh, you are okay Ari. You are going to be okay." I repeat over and over again but she won't stop crying.

"Jesse! I need help with Ari but don't let anyone else in!" I call. He comes in moments later and runs to pick up Ari and bounces her in his arms. I put my hand in her cheek and us a calming spell. She immediately calms down and Jesse looks at me suspiciously.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

I know he is talking about her sudden relaxation so I decide to play dumb. "Do what?"

"Calm her down. It was almost like… magic." He finishes. I just shrug my shoulders. "Oh! I just remembered! I brought home movies!" He literally skips out of the room and goes to the T.V.

"You are seriously crazy!" I yell to him.

"And you are hiding something! And believe me, I will find out what it is!" He calls back. I gulp. "No come on! It's movie time, little Bubble!"

I run out of the room and plop down on the couch beside him. He hits play and we give all our attention to the screen.

_A tiny version of all my cousins appear on the screen. I look to be about 8 years old and Jesse and I are running around blowing bubbles. There is a pool beside us and it is filled with bubbles. I trip and fall into the little pool and when I get out I am covered in the bubbles. Jesse explodes in laughter. "YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT BUBBLE MONSTER!" He points at me. I make my hands look like claws and start to chase him. "Rawr!" I jump on him and he gets covered too. Now it's my turn to laugh. _

_"Get off me Bubble!" He screams. I just laugh harder. Eventually all the kids are playing with us._

_The screen switches to another scene and now I am 15 and we are all at the beach. Everyone is playing in the water and some guy turns on music so it turns into a beach dance party. Everyone begins jumping around and a sand building competition begins. A little Taylor and Brooke drag Jesse and me over so we can help them. We end up winning and then the screen flickers and I am sunbathing. Jesse walks over to me casually and dumps a bucket of water on my head. I scream and punch whatever I can find which happened to be Jesse's stomach and we both laugh it off._

For the rest of the night everyone watches the movies and we end up staying awake all night.

"I have an idea." Musa smirks. "How about we play I never but with water instead of alcohol?"

Everyone murmurs an agreement and gets a glass of water.

"I'll start because it was my idea!" Musa shrieks. "I never have been drunk." Taylor and I take a drink.

"Me next!" Calls Stella. "I never lived in Gardenia." Me, Katy, and Jesse drink.

"Okay." Aisha ponders for a moment. "I never snuck out of the house to go to a party." Katy, Jesse, Brook, Taylor and I all have to drink.

"I never won a wet t-shirt contest!" Jesse smirks at me as I take a sip of my drink. Everyone raises their eyebrows at me and I just shake my head. "It's a long story." Is all I say. Now it's Flora's turn.

"I've never been arrested." Katy, Jesse, Alex, Toby and I all burst out laughing before calming down enough to drink from my glass. "Another long story." I wave my hand in dismissal.

"I never possessed magical ability's." Katy declares. The girls and I look at each other in alarm before I slightly shake my head. We are about to move on when suddenly,

Jesse takes a drink.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to do that! Don't worry, in the next chapter you will get an explanation. I just wanted to remind you guys that if you have a story you would like me to create give me your name (Only first name) and leave it in the comments below (Or PM me.) so if I do write the story I can give you credits for the idea. I always look over my reviews and i just wanted to say thanks again for all your sweet comments. Next chapter will also be a bit longer because I know this one is quiet short. I love you all! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	15. Surprises and Love

Surprises and Love

Bloom's P.O.V

I stare at Jesse in disbelieve. Did he really just take a drink?

"Care to demonstrate?" I ask with a forced fake laugh. He nods and holds out his hand and a few seconds later a staff appears in his hand and he blasts the cup right out of my hand. To top it off I could feel his magical pulse.

I make eyes contact with the girls asking a silent question and they all give a slight nod of their heads.

"Jesse?" I clear my throat. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." We move into another room and I lock the door behind us. "What's up Bloom?"

"How long have you been able to do that?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't really know. It just kind of happened someday." I nod.

"I have powers too you know." He looks at me shocked. I transform and force myself to meet his gaze. "I am kind of a fairy. I would assume you are a wizard because there are no male fairies. But you can't tell _anyone_ about this." I explain.

"Why not?" He asks confused. "Nobody would mess with us and I want to see little Bubble kick some evil ass!" He jokes.

"Trust me, I usually do." I smirk. "But back to you. There is no magic on Earth so—"

"Wait. What do you mean 'on Earth'?" He balks. "You mean you can go to different _planets_?"

"Yes, but back to my point. Do not tell _anyone_ about magic. It is very dangerous." I try my best to warn him, hopping he will listen.

"And I'm sorry to ask you this but, are you adopted?" I cringe, remembering when I found out I was adopted. "Because, you know, the whole 'there is no magic on Earth' thing also means people from Earth can't have kids with magical powers." I try to explain.

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, no, no. Just because you have magic too and you are adopted doesn't mean I am." He is clearly thinking about it but refuses to believe it is even slightly _possible_.

I hold out my phone to him. "There is only one way to find out."

Hesitantly he takes the phone from my out stretched hand and dials his parents number. "Hi mom."… "Yes, everything is fine." … "I have a bizarre question for you and dad." … "So, um, am I adopted?"

I wait for the answer as his face pales and he places a hand on the wall to steady himself. "Thanks, bye." He chokes out. I look at him with a sad expression, already suspecting the answer.

"I-I am adopted." His voice catches on the word 'adopted' and his eyes unfocused. "All these years." He mutters.

"I know how you feel." I say. "It's hard at first but you will eventually get over it. I am trying to find my birth parents but they disappeared in a war and I don't know how to reach them or even where they are."

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm going to go lay down."

I nod my head understanding. I walk back out to my friends to find every last family member has also gone. They are probably just as shocked as us as to what they just witnessed.

"What happened?" Sky asks worried.

"I told him about me and that there are other planets. I warned him not to show his magic because it can be dangerous we called his parents and it turns out he is adopted. Like me." I sit down in a daze. "That's all. He is upstairs right now. Said he had to go lay down."

"I'm not surprised." Flora says. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way." I murmur.

"What was that Bloom?" Asked Tecna.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just talking to myself."

Riven opened his mouth, probably about to make a snide comment, when the doorbell rang. I groaned and went to the door. When I pulled it open I was shocked at who I saw standing there.

Andy was on the porch scratching the back of his head. "Uh, hey Bloom can I talk to you? About a few nights ago." He begins but I grab his ear in drag him into the room filled with my friends. I dropped him in the center and glared at him.

"I'll give you approximately ten seconds for you to explain yourself before I rip out your heart and shove it down your throat. Time starts now." I say giving him my best death stare. He gulps.

"Okay, um, look I was really drunk and I don't know." He stutters.

"Your excuse is you were drunk? Care to revise that statement Andy?" I raise my eyebrows. "Or I could just kill you now, it's up to you."

"I hadn't ever been drunk before so, you know, it was new and I just broke up with my girlfriend which I have been dating since we broke up so—"

I cut him off by holding up my hand. "Okay, first, you _have _been drunk before. That is kind of how we met. Second, we broke up because you are a player and a cheating bastard." I growl.

"_Cheating_?" Sky looked enraged. "You _cheated_ on my Bloom? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And who are you?" Andy asks annoyed.

"Bloom's boyfriend and I don't appreciate it when someone hurts her." Sky hisses at him. Andy cowers and turns back to him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. To you and Taylor. Can I see her?" He asks hopeful.

"Let me think about that. Hell no! Are you crazy?" I ask astonished that he would even think to ask that. I crouch down in front of him. "Give me your phone. You can have it back in a week." I hold out my hand.

"Okay, now you crazy. No way can you have my phone. It's my baby." He clutches it tighter in his hand while holding it closer to his chest.

"Yeah, well, you should of thought about that before you tried to put a _real_ baby in you ex-girlfriends cousin. Phone. Now." I say sternly. He mutters something under his breath before dropping the phone in my hand. I stand up. "Good choice. Now get out of my house."

He just stands there.

"Get out Andy." I say losing my temper slightly. He hangs his head and walks out, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he's gone the room explodes into fits of laughter.

"You scared the crap out of that kid!" Riven howls. "I can't believe he gave you his phone!"

"Let's just say he knows my bad side. And you _don't_ want to be the one on it." I smirk to myself remembering. "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" I ask making conversation.

"I think we should decide when the time comes." Timmy suggests.

"I know what we could do right now." Aisha smirks.

"What?" We are all confused.

"Who's up for swimming and hot tubing?" She asks.

"YES!" We shout and rush to the backyard. The girls and I use magic to change into bikinis before turning to our respective boyfriends.

"What swimsuit would look good on my Snookum?" Stella thinks aloud. "I got it!" She gives Brandon a midnight black swimsuit. After thinking for a minute I give Sky a swimsuit the exact same shade of his eyes. An enchanting sky blue. I smile and grab him before running to the edge of the pool. He swings me into his arms at the last second and jumps in with me. When we come up for air swim onto his back. He swims me around the edge of the pool and we all play and slash around. I pull Sky into the hot tube while everyone is playing an intense game of 'Marco Polo'.

As soon as Sky sits down I sit on top of him so I am straddling him. He smirks and places both his hands on my hips only to pull me closer. I kiss down his neck and under his jaw. My hands go to his thighs dangerously close and he moans. My lips climb back up his neck to meet his mouth. The feeling of his soft lips on mine spreads warmth throughout my while body. His hand slips from my hips to my back as he runs fingers up and down my spine. He tries to untie my bathing suit top and I pull away from a second to remind him we aren't alone out here before going right back to where we left off. He drags his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth wider and he starts the war for dominance. He wins and I pull back biting my lip.

"Want to go upstairs?" I whisper seductively in his ear nibbling on his slightly. He shivers and I am glad I have the same effect on him as he does on me. He nods and get off of him, pulling him in the direction of my bedroom.

"Where are you two going?" I can almost _hear_ the smirk in Brandon's voice. I glare at him and continue to pull Sky along. I can hear them laughing behind us and I hold up a rather rude finger before reaching the door. That action caused even more laughter as I slammed the door closed.

I jump on him the first chance I get and kiss him, legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cupping my butt. He carries me up the stairs and puts me down in front of my door so he can open it for me. I walk in and he locks the door only for me to add a reinforcement lock to it. I pull him into me before I push him down on the bed. I climb into his lap and cup his face with my hands, tilting his chin up so I can look into the sky blue eyes I have come to love. Then I kiss him slowly. Just a breeze of a kiss. I break away and he picks me up off his lap and lays me on the bed, crawls over to me, on top of me. I feel his lips on my shoulder, soft and scorching and tender. He pulls back. I refuse to open my eyes. I just want to savor this moment. His finger touches my lips and he traces the shape of my mouth, the curves, the seam, the dip and my lips part. His hands slip around my waist. He touches my cheek. His finger graze the side of my face, slowly, so slowly before they slip behind my head. His hands travel the length of my back and he's kissing my neck, my throat, the slope of my shoulders and his breaths come harder, faster, his hands suddenly become threaded into my hair and I'm spinning, I'm dizzy, I'm reaching up behind his neck and clinging to him. He kisses my top lip. He kisses my bottom lip. He kisses just under my chin, the length of my forehead, both temples, my cheeks, and all along my jawline. There's a whimper building in my throat and I'm locking my fingers in his hair and I'm pulling him up, on top of me. He cups my face in his hands and he pulls me close and he kisses me. He pulls back just to look me in the eye. His forehead is pressed against mine, skin flushed with heat. I roll so I am on top of him now and my lips are back on his neck, sucking at the soft skin above his collar bone. He reaches for the string holding my top together and this time,

I let him undo it.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for not posting a chapter for Water and Flames yesterday. Today's chapter was really long (Over 2000 words!) and I wanted to give you guys some cute Bloom and Sky stuff before I left. No need to worry, I will ****be writing _even_ while I am away so I can post chapters on both stories when I return. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience but I will see you all soon.**


	16. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

Bloom's P.O.V

I woke up wrapped tightly in Sky's arms. He smiled down at me when he realized I was awake. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get dressed for the day. Sky gets ready too and we both head downstairs to make breakfast.

This morning, since we now have many more mouths to feed, we have to make extra. Today I cut up apples, kiwis, pears, and oranges and dip strawberries in chocolate. Sky fries the bacon, eggs, sausages, and French toast. Considering what happened yesterday, I made Jesse his favorite chocolate chip pancakes and homemade whipping cream. I also prepared the milk bottles for the younger kids. Sky set the table and helped me move all the food filled plates over and arrange them nicely. Sky got the juice and cup out while I set up plates with forks and knifes. We set it up buffet style because there is no way everyone could have a seat at the table now. Slowly everyone came down one-by-one and we talked amongst ourselves.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Tecna asks.

I shrug. "We could go to the beach."

"Or we could go to the mall!" Stella squeaked in delight. All the guys groaned. "I saw that they are having a sale on bikinis!" That caught the boy's attention.

"Bloom! Can Ben, Conner, and I go to Dave's house today?" Danny pleaded.

I sighed in defeat knowing they wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't allow them to go. "Okay boys, do you need a ride?"

"No that's okay, Dave's mom is picking us up!" Conner assured.

"How does she know to pick you up when I only just said you could go?" I narrow my eyes.

"Oh, ah, we have to go get ready to go. Bye!" The boys scrambled up the stairs.

"I need to take Bell, Ella, and Ari to daycare." Brooke said making a bag filled with dippers and bottles for the girls. "And Taylor is tagging along."

"Considering what happened last time you too went out, bring your phones with you, no bars, no clubs, and no boys—"

"No boys?" They ask horrified.

"That's what I said. No boys. And don't even think about disobeying me again because I will not hesitate to lock you in your rooms without your phones or any social interactions for the rest of your time here. Understood?"

"Understood." They pout.

"Good, and please remember to pick up the girls when you're done." I plead.

"Yes, _mother_." Brooke rolls her eyes and they stomp out of the room.

"Have a good time my darling daughters!" I call and they Winx snicker at my comment.

"Bloom?" Jesse asks just coming down. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" I can see how uncomfortable he is.

"No problem." I say following him out of the room. "You guys figure out something to do today." I say addressing the rest of the group. As soon as we are out of earshot he stops me.

"How do you do it?" He asks with his poker face.

"Do what?" I cock my head to the side and narrow my eyes ever so slightly.

"Live with the fact that you are adopted. Control magic so well. Everything." He asks seriously. "How the hell do you manage to do it?"

I take a step back. "It was hard at first, finding out I was adopted, but then I realized that it doesn't matter if they are my real parents or not. They love me and treat me like their daughter and they protect me. They do everything my real parents do and more. It gets better, you will see." I reassure him.

"And controlling magic?" He asks skeptically.

"I go to a school for fairies and I have the power of the Dragon Flame. You just have to practise." I answer honestly.

"Practise." He nods. "Okay, how about…" He trails off thinking. The door opens to reveal the Winx just as Jesse casts a spell. The magic surrounds the girls for a few seconds before there is a flash and the Winx club is replaced with 5 year old kids.

"Jesse! That was an age changer spell!" I cry. "You stay with them in this room, I will go get help." I call to him as I close the door behind me. The specialists are waiting in the living room. Luckily the rest of my family has left.

"Hey Bloom! We have decided that we are going to go to the mall and then bowling!" Sky announces as soon as I enter the room.

"There have been a slight change of plans." I cringe. "Your girlfriends are all five years old so…"

"What?" The guys scream.

I hold up my hands in defeat. "I'm sorry, Jesse was practising his magic and then the girls walked in and it all went downhill from there." I try to explain. Just then little Stella bounced into the room and clutched onto Brandon's leg.

"I like you! Let's be friends!" She giggled.

"Cupcake?" Brandon asked in disbelieve. Flora and Musa ran in next. Flora ran right up to Helia and tugged on his pants.

"Will you paint with me?" She asks with puppy dog eyes. Helia swooped her into his arms and she let out a laugh. "That was fun!"

"Come on, let's go get the art supplies." He sighs.

Musa toddles over to Riven and holds out her arms. "Up!" She demands and Riven awkwardly picked her up.

"That's not how you hold her." I say taking Musa from him. I show him the proper way to hold her and she plays with my hair.

"Can you sing to me?" She asks.

"I'm a little busy sweetie but Riven might play you a song. Right Riven?" I give him a 'say yes' look.

"Uh, sure?" He takes her back from me and holds her right this time. "Do you have a guitar somewhere?"

"Go check Musa's room. She will probably have one there." I suggest and he walks out. Aisha bounds into the room next and runs circles around Nabu.

"Hi! I'm Aisha! Do you want to play tag with me?" She hits his leg. "Your it!" She screams dashing away from him. Nabu looks panicked but quickly follows her out.

"Where's Tecna?" Timmy asks. I shrug just as she walks in and strides right up to Timmy. She holds out her hand to him.

"Hello, my names Tecna." She says waiting for him to shake her hand. He does.

"I'm Timmy." He nods.

"Do you want to watch some TV with me Jimmy?" She asks and I stifle a laugh.

"It's Timmy. With a T. Go pick something you want to watch." She smiles and walks over to the couch before climbing up it and grabbing the remote. Timmy walks over and sits beside her on the couch and she crawls into his lap.

"Jesse, get in here now!" I yelled.

He came in and smiled sheepishly at me. "Before you get mad I think I know a spell to fix it." Jesse mutters something under his breath and the same magic that turned the girls into kids swirled around me.

"Jesse! I am so going to get you!" I growled.

There was a bright blinding flash and when it disappeared everything looked… bigger.

**Hey my amazing readers! I'm back and will be posting the next chapter tomorrow because (Just my luck) my computer crashed while I was writing and I lost the next two chapters! Isn't that so amazing! I wish I could have posted two chapters like I promised but unfortunately everything I have written has been lost. I did, however, save this chapter so I am giving it to you earlier then expected! I will rewrite the chapters today and post them tomorrow! I'm so so so sorry that this happened but I promise to make up for it. I left you guys on a cliffhanger today because I was feeling evil. *Rubs hands together* The idea for this chapter was completely random and I personally think that it seemed shorter than it was but there is still plenty more to come. In other news, sadly I will be discontinuing Water and Flames for the time being due to school starting up again and I want to improve this story for you guys and be able to post more so I have decided to work on this story and when it's finished start up the other one again. Sorry again and Thank you for your continued support. I love you guys! Stay perfect and don't forget to write a review and tell me how I'm doing. Also thanks so much for taking the time to even read my work and to follow my story. This was my first ever Fanfiction and it has just hit over 4500 views! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	17. Baby Winx

Baby Winx

Sky's P.O.V

When the light disappeared a small version of Bloom was left in her place. She looked to be about the same age as the other girls so I'm guessing she is five. Little Bloom skipped over to me and tugged on my jeans.

"I want to look at pictures!" She demands.

"Do you know where the pictures are?" I ask and her face contorts in confusion.

"I know where they are." Jesse speaks up. "I'll get them right now, go sit on the couch."

Bloom runs over to the couch and jumps up on it. She sits with her legs stretched out in front of her as she tries to take off her shoe. When it doesn't come off her lower lip begins to wobble and her eyes cloud over.

"Hey, no need to cry." I sooth. "Let me help you." I take off her shoes for her and she grins.

"Thank you blue eyes!" She smiles and I stare at her for a second before laughing.

"My name is Sky." I inform her.

"I'm Bloom. Do you want to be my friend?" She asks with puppy dog eyes. I smile at her.

"We can be _best_ friends." She smiles up at me.

"Pinkie promise? We will stay best friends _forever_?" She asks holding up her tiny pinkie finger.

I loop my pinkie around hers and she claps her hands in excitement just as Jesse comes back holding three rather large binders full of pictures. We spend the next hour looking at pitures from Bloom's childhood as well as pictures of all of us and her old Earth friends. There are some pictures of her with Andy and not a single one of her with Colin. I notice that he also has a portfolio at the bottom on the pile.

"What's that?" I ask looking at the cover of the portfolio.

Jesse looks at me confused. "What? Bloom never told you guys?"

"Told us what?" I ask starting to get suspicious. "What is that?" I repeat.

"Oh, um, I think I'm just going to put this back. If she wanted you to know then she would have told you." He says trying to slip out of the room just as the guys appear with their respective kid.

"Would have told us what?" Brandon asks.

"Apparently Bloom hasn't mentioned apart of her life that is documented in that portfolio." I say with a business like tone. "And Jesse won't tell me what it is."

"Bloom should be the one to tell you." He states before leaving the room in a rush to hide whatever was in there that we don't know. On his way out a picture slips from the pages and slowly floats down to the ground. It lands facedown and the guys and I share a quick look with each other before I slowly get up and retrieve the picture. I cautiously turn it over and notice that it is the cover of a magazine.

The model on the front looks like a slightly younger version of Bloom. I gasp when I see this and the guys rush to see what it is. They wear the same awe-struck expression as I do. There is a caption on the side of the cover related to the picture.

_Youngest person to ever become a Super Model and two times Little Miss. Gardenia winner Bloom Peters is now rated one of the 10 sexiest models in the world. Despite all of these big titles and job offers Bloom has just announced she is giving up the crown! Bloom, age 15, says that she 'doesn't want to be judged just on her looks and winnings'. She also said 'Looking the way I do makes men think they can just through me around and treat me like trash. I want a guy to love me on the inside and out not just based on my body'. Women all around the world are inspired by this famous quote and believe she is doing the right thing. She is an inspiration to all young girls out there to stand up and start speaking out._

"Whoa." Is all I can make out.

"Bloom used to be a super model? And then she quit? Why?" Riven asked.

"Wait. Did the article say she was 15 at the time?" Timmy inquires. I nod my head after skimming the article again. "Wasn't she 15 when Colin…" He trails off.

Realisation hits us all at once. "She stopped her modeling career because she got pregnant." I breathe.

Jesse walks back in the room. He freezes when he spots the picture in my hand. "Damn. I guess you figured out her secret."

"Did she stop modeling while she was dating Colin?" Timmy asks obviously trying to get prove of our suspicions.

"I'm guessing you know what he did to her?" Jesse sighs. We nod not wanting to say it. "Then yes. She did quit because of what he did. Over the past few years her old agent has been trying to get her to come back and get to work again. She has been calling my cell every day since she learned I was staying with Bloom for a while. She was the best around and everyone wanted her. They still do especially now that she is older." He looks down and makes circles with his foot on the carpet. "I think she should gie it a go. For old times' sake while she's still here."

"Well, have you asked her?" Nadu inquires.

Jesse blows out a long breath. "I don't know how to bring it up without stirring up old memories."

Riven laughs a humorless laugh. "Too late. Colin's been making quite a few appearances lately. I don't think she is coping well."

"I agree with Riven. She acts like everything is okay but I think she is expecting to see him everywhere she looks." Helia nods. "I would be in the same state as her if that happened to me."

Even though no one says it we all silently agree. "Hey Jesse?" I ask trying to change the subject. "When will the spell where off?"

"It varies. I don't think it will be too much longer. They usually change back while the body is sleeping so we can try to put the kids to bed?" He suggests.

"Seems like a plan." We all get our five year old girlfriends and take them into Bloom's room. We place them on Bloom's big bed and they look up at us with a question in their eyes.

"Can you sing us a lullaby?" Musa asks. We all turn to Riven and he looks alarmed.

"I'm not singing." He shakes his head vigorously. "Not a chance."

Tears slowly well up in each girls' eyes. "Please Riv Riv?" He sighs loudly.

"Fine what do you want me to sing?" The guys and I try to hide our sinkers and he shoots daggers at us with his eyes.

"Mocking bird!" They shout in unison. Riven clears his throat and begins to sing.

The girls slowly drift off and once they are all completely asleep a bright light covers the room.


	18. Memories

Memories

Sky's P.O.V

The light slowly fades away to relieve each Winx Club girl back to their real age however they are all still asleep. Jesse runs out of the room and comes back a few moments later with a camera. He sets the camera on no flash and stands at the end of the bed to get the best shot. They girls are all cuddled into each other on the bed.

They look adorable.

"We should let them sleep." Helia suggests.

"Your right." I nod in agreement and everybody gets up and walks out. I take one look back at the girls and smile. I close the door behind us as quietly as I can.

Bloom's P.O.V

"Hey guys." I whisper. "Their gone."

We all snicker quietly with each other. "I can't believe they actually thought we were sleeping!" Tecna laughs.

"Well duh! I mean, of course they did! We are fabulous actors!" Stella says. "I even believed we were asleep!"

Everyone laughs harder at Stella's remark. "That was the point Stella." Musa nods.

"Why don't we head downstairs girls." Flora suggests. "We can surprise the boys."

"Yes!" We course and sneak down to the living room. Aisha leads the way and stops in front of the door and we wait for the signal.

"Wait!" I hiss. Everyone turns to me. "How about we hide water guns behind our backs and shoot them when they least expect it?"

They eagerly nod and we summon water guns with magic and hide them behind our back. Aisha clears her throat and walks in.

"Hey boys." She greets.

They guys look up and smile. "Hey, you're awake! Are you feeling better?" They ask.

"Much better." Flora gives us the signal. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem. So, what do you want to do now?" Jesse shoves his hands in his pocket and looks to me for an answer.

"Actually we have a surprise for you guys for taking such good care of us." I smirk.

"But you have to close your eyes." Aisha cuts in.

Tecna scans them and sighs. "No peeking boys, you are all doing it." The guys groan and squeeze their eyes tight. We all pull out our guns and aim it at our respective boyfriends. We are all going to team up on Jesse since he was the one that turned us into kids in the first place.

The girls look at me and I nod my head. We turn back to the boys, fingers ready on the trigger, and Musa smirks.

"Alright boys, you can open your eyes now." I stifle a laugh. As they open their eyes their faces turn from ones of happiness to ones of terror.

I am the first person to pull the trigger.

As soon as I shoot Sky in the chest the Winx and I have officially started a war. The guys panic and jump behind the couch, Jesse ducks behind their two. I can hear them murmuring to one another and their Specialists side kicks in. I assume they are formulating a plan and I grip my gun a little tighter. Suddenly, Riven sands up and groans.

"Do I have to?" He asks looking at something behind the couch.

"Do it." Another voice hisses. "This may be they only way we can escape. Besides it made them fall asleep last time maybe it will work again. Plus it was funny as Hell to watch."

"Fine." He huffs and then turns back to us.

We all look at him and simultaneously point are guns at his head. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work."

Musa spits and Riven does the thing I least expected him to do. He starts to sing a lullaby.

We stand there in shock as he continues his song. I can feel my eyes widen slightly not expecting him to ever to that. Musa looks the most shocked out of all of us. And the funniest part is? He is actually not that bad.

I spot movement out of the corner of my eye and see Jesse slowly creep towards Tecna with a bucket of water in his hands.

"Guys! It's a distraction! Behind you!" I yell and dive for the back of the arm chair. Tecna squeals as the bucket of water lands on her head and the other girl panic and run around the room like headless chickens.

"ATTACK!" A series of war cries are sounded from the guys as they run into the room with buckets and sponges.

As the raging battle continues on people begin to surrender and by the time I am drenched to the bone it is just me, Aisha, and Musa against Sky, Riven, and Nabu. I whisper my new plan in Musa's ear and she nods and runs to the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with our new secret weapon.

"Come here, Sky. I want to have a truce." I give him my best puppy dog face and he covers his eyes.

"Never! You can't use that look on me if I can't see it!" He yells.

"Rivvy poo, we just want to agree to disagree. What's the harm in that?" Musa pouts.

They shake their heads and hold up a sponge as a threat. "And don't come any closer." Nabu growls.

The girls and I share a smirk and charge at our boyfriends before forcing ice cubes down their pants and shirts. They relies blood curdling screams which sound like a little girl dropping her ice cream on the ground and we collapse in laughter as we watch them try to get the ice out. The other guys in the room cringe obviously imagining that they are in the poor guys' positions before being thankful that they're not.

The battle ends with the girls as the victors because the three remaining warriors couldn't take the heat or in this case- the ice. Amongst all the fun I didn't notice that there was a picture on the floor and just as I go to pick it up Jesse grabs it and stuffs it in his pocket.

"What was that?" I ask.

He looks around the room hoping to find the answer. "It's nothing." He shrugs.

I glare at him. "It is quite clearly something. Show me."

"What if I don't want to show you?" He challenges.

"Too bad for you then. Now show me." I reach for the pocket he put it in and he quickly whips it out and holds it above his head.

"Try to get it now." He smirks and I smirk right back.

"Who needs to jump when I have magic?" I say while gripping it in my hands and peeking at the picture.

My expression changes from one of victory to defeat when I see the picture is actually to the cover to the magazine which talks about my modeling career coming to a shocking end. "Why do you have this?" I whisper.

He looks down and refuses to meet my gaze. I am just about to ask again when he says, "Baby Bloom wanted to look at pictures so I got the albums and portfolio for you to see. The guys know about it, I dropped the picture when I tried to take the portfolio back after realizing you hadn't told them yet." He explains.

I sigh and hand the picture to Stella for the girls to see. "Well, if they guys already know then the Winx should know too."

"It was just supposed to be a summer job." I try to explain. After reading the article they all look shocked. They look up at me and the only thing Tecna could make out was, "Why did you quit?"

I look away from everybody and out the window. I stay silent for a while before answering, "I got pregnant and the last thing I needed was to go from being 'World's youngest Super Model' to 'World's youngest Slut' without telling everyone on this planet about Colin and what he did to me."

"Then why don't you do it again?" Jesse suggests. I look at him in shock. "Not leave school and your friends for the career again but do it one more time for old time's sake." He clarifies.

"They probably don't want me to. It's not like I can find someone who will represent me for one photo shoot." I try to think of an excuse. "Right?"

"Actually you can find someone." Jesse encourages. His cell phone starts to ring and he looks at the caller ID before handing it to me. "And here they are now."

**I wasn't planning on posting today just because I have decided to post every other day but because of some _very_ encouraging comment and review I decided to post. I just want to say thank you so much for those amazing comments they really to inspire me to keep writing and I do take each and every piece of positive and negative criticism into consideration while I am writing these chapters. You guys are so amazing and I want to give a special shout out to Ashlynn for her amazingly sweet and inspirational review. You honestly don't know how spectacular it felt to have someone react that way to something I wrote and worked hard on. It is amazing to know that you took the time out of your day to write that for me and I love you guys for that. Thanks again my wonderful readers! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	19. Good Old Days

Good Old Days

Bloom's P.O.V

I stare at the phone in his out stretched hand and slowly, slowly I take it from him and out it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Is that you Bloom?" The voice asks and I immediately recognise it as Marco my old Manager.

"Marco, it's been too long." I say, still amazed that I am here talking to him after all these years.

"Yes it has Bloom. I was wondering if you would like to do a comeback shoot? Or maybe even just one shoot like the good old days?" He asks and I can hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't know—" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Please!" Sounds through the phone and I have to hold it away from my ear. They all raise their eyebrows at me, obviously hearing the many versions on the word please being asked through the phone.

"Am I on speaker, Marco?" I laughed.

"Yep. And you are live on the National Radio." My eyes widen in fear. "So what's it going to be? Meet me at the old studio in an hour?"

"I'll be there! Bye!" I quickly hang up.

"So?" Jesse asks with a smile. "Do you happen to have a photo shoot anytime soon?"

I punch him in the shoulder playfully. "If you want to know so badly then turn on National Radio!" I yell. "Because apparently I was live!" He scrambles to the radio and turns it on.

"Well there you have it folks, we have just confirmed live with Marco that Super Model Bloom will be allowing us the honor of giving us one last photo shoot. This has been National Radio! See you all next time."

"Way to go Bloom!" Stella shouts and the whole room erupts in cheers.

"Thanks guys but I have to go get ready." I say and then turn to face Stella. "Care to help?"

She grabs my arms and sprints out of the room, dragging me along with her. "I'll take that as a yes!" I call trying to prevent her from ripping off my arm. I hear the girls laugh as they follow us out. The guys try to come and they push them back.

"Nope. You can't see. Not until the big reveal."

The cell phone rings again and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bloom baby, its Max and Ty." Max says.

"Oh! Hey guys! What's up?" I ask and Stella looks at me silently asking me who it is.

"Marco just wanted to let you know that two limo's will be at Gardenia Mansion in half an hour to pick you up for the shoot. It should fit all your friends and I have worked all the details out with Jesse already so there will be nothing to worry about. See you soon!" Max explains.

"Bye!" I say snapping the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Tecna asks.

"Two of the male models informing me about my transportation to the shoot." I explain.

Musa nods. "Cool."

Stella gets to work right away on my outfit while the girls chat. Within 25 minutes I am wearing casual but cute clothes mostly because they give me stuff to wear there anyways. I am wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a cute floral crop top and light brown cotton cardigan with a pair of shades. I also have on some black ballet flats. We all head downstairs and the guys are already there waiting for us to come down.

"Let's go let's go let's go ladies! The limos are out front and waiting for your skinny asses!" Jesse exclaims.

"Oh just shut up." I say while taking Sky's hand and leading him out the door. We ride to the place of the photo shoot and pull to a stop. I take a deep calming breath and try to relax. When I look out the window I see the place is packed with paparazzi.

"I can't do this. I can fight witches and goblins and ogres and dragons but I cannot do this." I panic. Sky cups my face in his hands and looks me in the eye.

"You can do anything, Bloom. There is no reason to panic." He sooths and I want to believe him but I am just so worried about what they will think of me now until I remember it doesn't matter what they think because I like who I am. Sky can sense the change in my mood and he smiles. "That's better. There you go."

I pull in another breath.

And open the door.

Millions of flashing lights is the first thing I notice when I step outside. Thank God I have my sun glasses on because I would surely be blind by now if I didn't. I don't think my friends were so lucky. I probably should have warned them beforehand. Oops?

I lead them into the building while they all cover their eyes from the flash. Sky's hand is still firmly in mine when Max and Ty run over to me and plant a kiss on both cheek each.

"Oh you look so grown up now!" Max says like an uncle you haven't seen since your last growth spurt.

"And so much sexier." Ty agrees. I can hear a low growl starting to form in Sky's throat and I snuggle myself into his side to reassure him.

"Is that my super star?" A new voice asks. Marco is smirking at me from behind Max and Ty. My other model friends, I guess you could call them that, were on his arms probably begging for the next cover. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "Bring it in Bloom Baby!" He extends his arms for me to hold his hands and he kisses both my cheeks before I kiss both of his.

"It is great to see you again." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"It is just wonderful to see you too! Now, time for business." He claps his hands and three make up, hair, and outfit ladies rush to his side.

"You called Mr. Marco?" One of them asks.

"Yes. Please take Bloom to get ready. I want elegant then beach wear then casual then party wear then outerwear and finally sleep wear." He orders.

They each do a little bow before pulling me forward and into the nearest dressing room. "Yes Mr. Marco." They say in unison.

The next few hours consist of changing looks to flash lights to changing again but it was really wonderful seeing everyone again. Marco had explained to me that he would be publishing the pictures in the next magazine and send it to me for free. My best picture would also be on the cover! During the last shoot of the day- sleep wear –he turns to Sky and looks him up and down. He then turns back to me.

"This young man is your boyfriends, correct?" I nod suspicious.

"Girls, take Bloom back and change her into something sexier. Then get the guys and get Sky here in some shorts, no shirt. I want to try something a little different." He grins.

I am whisked away again and when I come out I am wearing a black and sky blue lacy thong and matching bra. Sky is wearing shorts the same color as his eyes matching with the blue trims on my outfit. His hair has been tousled into a bed head look while mine has been pushed to one side and curled. Marco motions us forward.

"Okay. I need Sky to sit down on that stool over there and turn to the side so I can see the side of his body. Then I need Bloom to sit on him and straddle him." He orders us. We do as he says and when we are in the position I smirk at him.

"How do you like modeling so far?" I ask him kissing my way up his neck. I can hear a quiet moan escape his lips.

This was by far my favorite shoot to do.

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for not posting sooner. I got really sick and I still am but i wanted to get this next chapter up for you. I have said it before and I will say it again; I am not abandoning this story. Ever. But I do have things i need to do before i sit down and write. School will be starting up soon which just adds to the list of thing that come before writing. I wish I could post everyday for you guys because you are so amazing and I love writing so much but i can't. Again sorry for the late chapter but it's better late then never I guess. This is still my first story so I m trying to learn how to manage it and I hope you understand. I love you guys! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	20. The Day After

The Day After

Bloom's P.O.V

Yesterday the magazine was released. The cover was off me and Sky with the caption 'Bloom and her Mystery BF look totally sexy on the front cover of Bloom's comeback magazine!' I refused to let my cousins see the picture, especially the younger ones. I am currently sitting with Ella in my arms and my friends by my side in the living room. Because Ella is too young to understand I wave my hand in front of her face and let my magic sparkle for her. She is mesmerized by the licking flames in my palm and the glitter raining down.

"Since our previous plans were cut short." Stella shoots a look at Jesse. "What do you want to do today?"

"We could go to the beach." I suggest. It was a warm day, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"I want to stay in the shade today." She says waving the idea off.

I roll my eyes. "Of course, fairy of the shining sun. By your request we will spend the day in the dark." I say sarcastically and she gives me a great view of her tongue.

"I know!" Riven shoots up. "We can go to the gym and work out!" He flexes his muscles for everyone to see.

"Bloomy." A small gurgle is heard from my arms and I look down in amazement at Ella. She said it so quietly that I was the only one to hear amongst the bickering.

"Guys shut up for a sec." I hiss and look back down at Ella. "What was that, baby?" I bounce her in my arms.

"B-bloomy." She repeats and I break out into a smile.

"Good girl! That's your first word!" I lift her high in the air and she claps her tiny hands, pleased with all the attention. "Oh I am proud of you!" I coo in my 'baby voice'. Katy runs in the room with a camera and sets it on record.

"Say it again." She asks tickling Ella's tiny tummy with her pointer finger. For the next hour we try to beg her to speak again but eventually she got so tired that we had to put her to bed. I pictures of her with everyone and they are all so cute!

As soon as she is fast asleep I creep out of her room and down the stairs to everyone. Suddenly a phone starts rining and it takes me a second to realize it is Andy's phone. I look at the caller ID and all it says is 'Number 7' so I pick it up.

Before I can even get one word in the person on the other end starts talking. "Andy, Baby, I need you. Can you come by my house, my parents aren't home." I slap my hand over the phone so they can't hear my burst out laughing.

"Who is it?" Stella asks.

"Someone thinks I'm Andy and they want me to come over, to their bed room, because their parents aren't home." I giggle and clear my throat before putting my finger to my lip to tell them to be quiet.

I put her on speaker phone and remove my hand. "Hey sugar, Andy is not available so he wants me to fill in for him." I say seductively.

"You sound cute, meet me in an hour for the best time of your life." My eyes widen at the fact that she went along with it and I practically punch the end button and throw the phone against the wall.

"OMG SHE BOUGHT IT!" I scream and clutch a pillow to my body. The room erupts in laughter and I burry my head in Sky's shoulder to hide my embarrassment.

Brooke pokes her head in the room at that time and motions for me to follow her. When I get to her she is holding a little box in her hands and I realise that they are the pregnancy tests we talked about almost a week ago. I look her in the eyes and tilt her chin up so she meets my gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whisper and she immediately bobs her head up and down. "Okay," I sigh. "Let's go."

I lead her towards the washroom and she takes a calming breath before opening the box and pulling out one of the tests.

"How do I do it?" She looks up at me expectantly.

"You need to pee on it." I explain. Her eyes go wide and but she reluctantly agrees and I turn around to face the wall so she can do it in private.

After a few minutes I hear her clear her throat. "All done." She croaks. "What now?"

"We have to leave it for a minute and then come back. Why don't you stay here and I'll be back in a minute, then you can check." She sighs and nods. I turn to leave and I head back to the living room. When I get there everyone is sitting staring with sad and horrified expressions staring wide eyed at the TV.

"What happened?" I ask worried to hear the answer.

"We turned on the TV and not a second after it switched to breaking news. Apparently some girl was murdered." Tecna sadly explains.

"Look! They just ID the victim." Aisha points at the TV and I gasp before stepping closer to the screen.

"That's Mitzi." I whisper. "She was an… acquaintance from high school." I say before looking away from the mangled body on the TV.

"I'm sorry Bloom." Flora tires to say but I wave it off.

"We weren't even friends. In fact we were kind of enemies. I wish we didn't fight now. I thought that maybe when we both matured more we could be friends." I take a shaky breath.

The reporter comes on the scene. "The victim is 18 year old Mitzi. Her body was discovered two days after she was kidnapped but an unknown man. Reports say that her house was broken into and she was taken. When police found her, her body was covered in bruises and cuts that look similar to knife wounds. The M.E. has also identified that she was sexually assaulted several times before her tragic death. Everyone is now under high alert. We will update you more on this story as events unfold."

I didn't realise I was crying until Sky whipped the tears from my eyes. Suddenly my cell phone went off again startling everybody and forcing them out of there deep thought. I answered it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

A harsh and deadly voice cut me off. "Hope you enjoyed the news. I just thought I wanted to let you know, you're next."

The phone shattered to the ground.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, I had to do that because I was feeling evil. Tell me what you want the results of the test to be! Positive or Negative and leave it in the reviews below! If you don't vote you have to take what I give you or leave it. Sorry. Also, who do you think is on the phone? Who killed Mitzi? What is going to happen to Bloom? I guess you will have to wait and see! If you have any idea's about what you want to see in later chapters or if you want the gang to do something together or Andy, Mark, and Ryo drama then leave it in the reviews below as well. I am so sorry about the lack of posting but this was my first story and I am writing it to experiment with updating schedules, followers, and practicing my writing style so I am not going to be always on time but I also wont take too long to update the story. I have plenty of idea's for other stories in the future but if you want to specifically read about a certain topic (Winx Club related, no crossovers) then please let me know.**


	21. Danger

Danger

Bloom's P.O.V

The second the phone hits the floor I am bombarded with questions that I cannot answer. My now empty hand is still beside my ear clutching at the spot the phone was just in. My body is frozen, locked in place and my eyes are bigger than my fists. Sky is shaking me.

"Bloom? Bloom! Please say something!" He pleads but I can't. I can't even move my lips. Finally I manage to regain control of my body and I feel around for the couch so I can sit down. Stella now has my phone in her hands and she is yelling at the person on the other end asking, no demanding, that they tell her what they said to trigger my reaction. She gets cut of and her face turns ashen and her hands start shaking and she looks at me. She comes over to me and carefully sits down next to me before hugging me from the side as tears threaten to spill over the edge and no everyone is panicking and screaming for us to tell them what is going on.

Normally I wouldn't react like this.

Normally I would just assume it was a joke or a prank call.

Normally I don't receive calls from people that want me dead, that make it their mission for me to be dead.

But I guess I don't live a very normal life anymore, I'm a fairy for crying out loud! Stella still has her arms wrapped around me and I haven't blinked since I picked up the phone.

What did he mean I was next?

What did I do?

Sky has now crouched down in front of me and he takes my hands in his before looking up at me with pleading eyes. "Tell us what's wrong. We can help, we always do."

"I…I'm next." Saying it out loud makes it seem more real. I don't like it.

"Next for what?" Now everyone, excluding Stella, is confused.

"I'm the next Mitzi." The second those words leave my mouth time seems to stop. It is only when Brook walks into the room with a disappointed expression that I force my lips to curve into a loving smile. "What were the results sweetie?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"It isn't working. I have now idea." She tries to explain.

"How did you mess up peeing on a stick?" I ask her because all the other people in the room are just as frozen as I was two seconds ago.

"Okay, I may have accidentally knocked it down the toilet." She looks down in shame.

"And it may have not been an accident." She corrects her statement and I raise an eyebrow at her even though I have other things on my mind.

"That's okay, we should probably just go to the hospital to get it done anyways considering the circumstances." I say. "I need you to go upstairs though, something happened and I need to deal with it first of all, okay?"

"Okay!" She turns cheery in no time flat and bounds up the stairs. The second she is gone I cover my face with my hands and think about what I am going to do next. Suddenly a pair of hands pulls my hands away from my face. Sky.

"Who was on the phone? How do you know it's real and not some sick trick?" He asks desperate for a different answer.

"Because, I would recognise that voice anywhere." I say sadly.

"Who was it?" He pries.

"It was—" My cell goes off effectively cutting me off and I reach to pick it up from where Stella and I both recently dropped it after hearing the terrifying news. This time I put it on speaker.

His voice was deadly serious when he spoke again. "Don't tell anyone who I am. If you do, when I find you, I will make the consequences much, much worse." The sound of his voice sends shivers up my spine and I cringe at his name on the tip of my tongue. "Is that clear?" He barks and I manage out a weak 'yes' just as I slam my fist down on the end button. I let out a shaky breath.

"I guess I can't tell you." I attempt a weak laugh but it comes out all wrong.

"You need to tell us. No matter what so we can warn the police and stay alert." Sky pushes.

"Do you all want to know?" I look up and around the room. They all nod their heads eagerly. "Okay, fine." I sigh.

"It was—"

Suddenly,

A bomb goes off.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that was a short and terrible chapter with even more suspense and I'm sorry but it had to happen. I have been reading all of your wonderful reviews and suggestions and i want to thank you all so much for taking the time to leave your comment.**

**I have read 'Blooms Secret' and I think it is amazing! I have a few idea's for that spy story already stuffed up my sleeve and ready to go but I want to finish this story first. There are probably going to be around 5-10 more chapters in this and I can't wait to see your reaction to the ending! I love you all so so so much! Thanks for reading! -AnythingFanfiction13**


End file.
